


El verano de 1976

by SnowMarabilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, MWPP, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pining Idiots, Sirius is a bisaster, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia
Summary: Todo empezó en el verano de 1976, antes de empezar su sexto año en Hogwarts, cuando Sirius Orión Black subió a una moto voladora y huyó de la casa donde hacía años que se sentía un intruso.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 37
Kudos: 45





	1. Principios

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Michael y Lucía por el beteo.  
> La mayoría de este fic será desde el punto de vista de Sirius, ya que quiero contar todo lo que le pasa durante el verano en que huye de Grimmauld Place y va a vivir con James. Aún así habrá algún capítulo Remus!POV y James!POV si la historia me lo pide.  
> Los capítulos serán cortos, e intentaré actualizar a menudo. ¡Ya tengo la mayoría del fic planeado!

Todo empezó en el verano de 1976, antes de empezar su sexto año en Hogwarts, cuando Sirius Orión Black subió a una moto voladora y huyó de la casa donde hacía años que se sentía un intruso.

Aunque, si somos sinceros todo empezó mucho antes, ¿no? Quizá empezó en quinto año, en abril, cuando Sirius, enfadado y dolido por la última carta de su madre, se fue de la lengua y le dijo a Severus Snape cómo hacer que las ramas del Sauce Boxeador pararan. Cuando el Slytherin se escapó del castillo y siguió a Remus y Madam Pomfrey por el estrecho pasillo que conectaba con la Casa de los Gritos. Cuando James Potter, alertado del incidente por su mejor amigo, le salvó la vida a su rival, pero no consiguió evitar que viera la transformación de Remus.

La mañana siguiente, cuando Remus se despertó en una cama de la enfermería, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Pero el cuerpo le dolía más, y las cicatrices eran las más profundas desde que sus amigos habían empezado a acompañarle.

Supo que algo había pasado cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Dumbledore al lado de su cama, y por un momento temió que sus peores pesadillas se habían hecho realidad: había hecho daño a sus amigos y lo iban a echar de Hogwarts, del único lugar donde se había sentido acogido en toda su vida.

Pero el director le dijo que no se preocupara, y Remus respiró hondo. Confiaba en Dumbledore desde el momento que el viejo mago se presentó en la cocina de una casita de campo de Yorkshire con una carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. Le contó a Remus lo que había pasado, que el lobo no había llegado a Severus Snape y que ya le había hecho prometer al Slytherin que no haría correr el rumor.

Pero Remus, dolido y asustado, enterró la cara en el cojín y lloró lágrimas amargas. Le pidió a Poppy que por favor no dejara entrar a los otros Gryffindor, pero en ningún caso al de pelo negro y ojos grises.

Remus lloró, y alargó un día extra su estancia en el ala del hospital para no volver al dormitorio de Gryffindor. Cuando cruzó la sala común apenas miró hacia el sofá donde siempre se sentaban los Merodeadores, e ignoró el grito de _¡Remus!_ que Sirius le dedicó. De reojo, vio que Sirius lo intentaba seguir, pero James lo paró con una mano en el hombro. _Dale tiempo, Padfoot. Es normal que esté dolido_ , captaron los sensibles oídos de Remus, y por segunda vez esos días se sintió muy agradecido por la existencia de James Potter en su vida.

Las semanas siguientes prácticamente no hablaron. Sirius, expulsado del equipo de Quidditch como mínimo hasta final de curso, paseó por el castillo como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas. Empezó portarse peor, a buscar detenciones a propósito. A su vez, Remus empezó a esconderse en la biblioteca, a estudiar con Lily para los T.I.M.O.s que se acercaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, a alejarse de los merodeadores, a hablar solamente cuando le hacían una pregunta directa. Pero James y Peter no le dejaron, y actuaron de amortiguador entre los dos.

La herida empezó a sanar la mañana del 13 de Mayo, cuando Remus levantó la vista de las tostadas que estaba cubriendo de mermelada, lo miró fijamente y preguntó _Vendrás esta noche?_ Y Sirius asintió, claro que asintió, porque las lunas eran más fáciles para Moony cuando Padfoot estaba con él, y Remus ya lo había pasado suficientemente mal por su culpa.

Así que fue a la Casa de los Gritos, y el lobo le gruñó pero cuando Padfoot bajó la cabeza y aplastó las orejas contra el cráneo lo terminó aceptando. Y la mañana siguiente, después de cargar el cuerpo herido de Remus hasta la cama, se volvió a transformar y se hizo un ovillo al lado del cuerpo dormido, prestándole su calor corporal. Y Remus se acercó a él, se acurrucó más cerca, le acarició el pelaje negro y murmuró _Yo también te he echado de menos, imbécil_.

Y las cosas no se arreglaron con un golpe de varita, una vez Remus se hubo recuperado tuvieron una larga conversación con gritos y lágrimas amargas y un abrazo final. Pero fue el inicio.

Quizá podemos tirar atrás unos pocos meses más, a principios de noviembre, cuando Sirius Black convocó una _Asamblea de los Honorables Merodeadores_. Remus se sentó en su cama y miró curioso a sus tres amigos, que llevaban dos meses de cuchicheos y secretos a sus espaldas. Había asumido que ahora que era un Prefecto sus compañeros no compartirían las bromas que estaban planeando con él, y había decidido que cuanto menos supiera, menos le tendría que mentir a la Profesora McGonagall.

Pero Remus no se esperaba que sus tres amigos se transformaran en animales delante de sus ojos. Al principio no entendió qué hacían un perro, un ciervo y una rata en el dormitorio de los Gryffindor de quinto año, pero abrió los ojos asustado y maravillado cuando la comprensión llegó. Sirius lo abrazó mientra las lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas y le dijo al oído _Moony, ya nunca más te dejaré solo._

En esa misma reunión decidieron los motes de los nuevos animagos, pero Remus aún estaba en estado de shock y no participó en la discusión. Esto no era incumplir las normas de Hogwarts o salir después del toque de queda para robar ingredientes de los armarios del Profesor Slughorn. Esto era… algo mucho más grande, romper leyes del Ministerio que podían enviar a sus amigos a Azkaban.

Pero Remus Lupin, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón a punto de explotar, miró a sus tres amigos y murmuró los nuevos nombres. _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs. Los Merodeadores._

O en segundo año, noviembre. Tres chicos acorralaron a Remus Lupin en su cama de postes y le dijeron que sabían su secreto. Habían sabido mirar más allá de las interminables excusas y lo habían descubierto. Era un hombre lobo.

Remus tuvo miedo, miedo de perder a los tres únicos amigos que había tenido desde que tenía memoria. Cuando las dijeron, las palabras quemaron en sus oídos.  _ Un hombre lobo _ .

Pero esos maravillosos chicos le dijeron que no les importaba. Eran amigos, ¿no? Y los amigos cuidaban los unos de los otros, los amigos se guardaban los secretos. Y esa misma noche, le prometieron que harían lo que fuera para hacérselo más fácil.

Quizá podemos tirar más atrás aún y decir que empezó la noche del primero de septiembre de 1971, cuando el sombrero seleccionador apenas rozó el pelo arenoso de Remus Lupin antes de gritar: _¡Gryffindor!_ Cuando durante el banquete posterior, se rió de las bromas de un chico con gafas que parecía no haber tocado un peine en su vida, cuando otro chico tímido de cara redonda le pidió que le pasara la cesta de panecillos. Cuando un tercero, de bonito pelo negro y rasgos aristocráticos y ojos grises le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le dijo: _¿Sabes qué? Creo que seremos amigos._

Aquella misma noche, cuando el prefecto Gideon Prewett les enseñó su nuevo dormitorio, quizá fue la elección de camas la que determinó las dinámicas internas del grupo para siempre. Quizá por la propia magia del castillo, cuando entraron al dormitorio había exactamente cuatro camas. Sirius fue el más rápido, y corriendo se tiró en una de las centrales, justo enfrente de la puerta. Milisegundos más tarde James aterrizaba en la otra cama central, riendo y hundiéndose en los mullidos cojines granate. Los otros dos chicos, Remus Lupin y Petter Pettigrew, se miraron y casi sin decir nada se repartieron las dos camas que quedaban: Peter al lado de James, sólo separados por la puerta del baño común; Remus al lado de Sirius.

Aquella noche, después de ponerse el pijama en el baño para que sus nuevos compañeros no vieran aún sus cicatrices, Remus se durmió entre bromas de James, risas de Sirius que se parecían más al ladrido de un perro que a la risa de un chico de 11 años, y pequeños comentarios y añadidos de Peter que los otros dos alentaban. Justo antes de caer dormido, agotado por las emociones del día, Remus Lupin pensó: _Creo que sí, creo que seremos amigos._


	2. Huida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias a Lucía y Michael  
> Por fin algo de plot y Sirius siendo angsty, ¡espero que os guste!

Volviendo al verano de 1976, el último que Sirius pasó encerrado en casa de sus padres. Ese verano, su tiempo se repartió entre el mercadillo muggle a tres calles de distancia, su habitación y en el pequeño cubierto del jardín de Grimmauld Place. Estaba seguro que su madre no conocía la construcción de madera medio destruida que había quedado enterrada entre hierbajos y hiedras años atrás. Sirius lo había descubierto a los ocho años, y aunque había crecido unos cuantos palmos, seguía siendo su escondite preferido.

En esa calurosa tarde de lunes de finales de julio, Sirius estaba tumbado en el suelo mirando los bajos de la vieja motocicleta Muggle que había conseguido barata en el mercado cercano. Se había pasado el verano entero arreglándola con piezas sueltas y hechizos voladores, y ya estaba casi terminada. Quizá lo único bueno de vivir con su família era que no creían en las “ _estúpidas normas de un viejo delirante_ ” y nunca se habían opuesto a que sus dos hijos menores de edad hicieran magia durante el verano.

Suspirando, Sirius salió de debajo del vehículo y miró el libro Muggle de mecánica que tenía abierto a su lado. Girando una página con dedos manchados de grasa, se sobresaltó cuando oyó un grito viniendo de la casa.

Moviéndose más rápido que un rayo, Sirius se levantó y cubrió la motocicleta y todas sus herramientas con una vieja sábana raída. Lanzó un hechizo de disimulo al gran bulto y un _Scourgify_ a sí mismo y salió a recibir a Walbruga Black, que ya gritaba otra vez su nombre desde la puerta que comunicaba el jardín abandonado con el resto de la casa.

—¡Sirius Black! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

—¿Qué quieres, madre? —preguntó Sirius con su mejor sonrisa, pregando a Merlín que la matriarca no insistiera en inspeccionar el rincón de jardín del que salía. Respiró hondo y se recordó a sí mismo que sólo tenía que aguantar en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place tres semanas más. El 15 de agosto iría a casa de James, y de allí directamente a Hogwarts. Luego ya sería mayor de edad y no tendría que pisar nunca más el hogar ancestral de la Maldita Casa Black.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Walbruga Black, en algo más parecido al grito de una harpía que una pregunta de madre a hijo—. ¿Y por qué llevas esa asquerosa ropa muggle? ¡Ve a vestirte, Bella y Lestrange llegarán en breves!

—Mierda —soltó Sirius en voz baja, maldiciéndose por no haberse acordado de la visita de su _querida_ prima. En el cielo nubes de tormenta se empezaban a juntar, y un trueno retumbó a lo lejos. Corriendo, Sirius pasó por al lado de su madre y se apresuró escaleras arriba mientras caían las primeras gotas.

Pero al llegar al primer piso, Sirius paró y acercó la oreja a la gruesa puerta de nogal de la biblioteca. Le había parecido oír las voces de su padre y Regulus.

—No te preocupes Regulus, hijo mío —decía Orión Black—. Ya haremos algo con tu hermano. Si haces lo que se espera de ti, esta casa y toda la fortuna Black será para ti, y no para un traidor a la sangre.

—Gracias, padre. Prometo que no os decepcionaré —respondió Regulus.

En el pasillo, Sirius sintió que se mareaba y terminó de subir hasta su habitación apoyándose en la barandilla. Respiró hondo e intentó procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía perfectamente que su padre lo detestaba, y nunca había escondido que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero de allí a escuchar cómo hablaba con su hermano de quitárselo de encima… _¿Qué le harían?_

Rápidamente, Sirius se lanzó un par más de _Scourgify_ a sí mismo y se puso una de sus túnicas de gala. Elegida por su madre, y solamente por eso ya le daba alergia el simple hecho de ponérsela. Era toda negra, con botones plateados y un bordado del mismo color en las mangas. También tenía pequeños detalles verdes que Sirius intentó ignorar, ya que la combinación de colores le recordaba que era un león en un pozo de serpientes.

Miró a su alrededor, a la habitación que poco a poco había intentado hacer suya, poniendo esmero en decorarla de la manera que más irritara a su madre. Estandartes rojos y dorados colgaban de las paredes, y el león de Gryffindor lo miraba desde ellos, prestándole su fuerza para la cena familiar que se acercaba.

Lentamente Sirius se acercó a un calendario que había colgado en la pared, entre dos pósters de chicas muggles en bikini. Cada día antes de irse a dormir tachaba con rotulador rojo una casilla, y a julio ya sólo le quedaban seis.

El calendario era muggle, de esos que tenían cada mes un poster distinto de algún lugar emblemático de Gran Bretaña, pero el merodeador ni se fijó en la fotografía de Stonehenge que acompañaba el mes de Julio. En vez de eso sus dedos se movieron hasta la esfera completamente negra que acompañaba la casilla de ese día. Marcaba la luna nueva, la mitad del mes, la noche a partir de la cual la luna crecía inevitablemente hasta llegar a la plenitud.

De pie en su habitación en el cuarto piso de Grimmauld Place número 12, los pensamientos de Sirius Black se centraron en Remus Lupin, que tenía que pasar las lunas llenas de verano solo. En ese momento Sirius supo que daría su fortuna entera para poder acompañarlo siempre, para así intentar hacerle la maldición un poco más llevadera.

* * *

Durante la cena, Sirius jugó con las patatas de su plato, empujándolas de un lado para otro. Aún tenía el estómago revuelto y la conversación que fluía a su alrededor (y que él intentaba ignorar) no ayudaba. Se intentó distraer paseando la vista por el comedor, y sus ojos se posaron en el enorme escudo de la Familia Black que adornaba la pared. _Toujours Pur_.

— ¿El roast beef no le gusta al amo Sirius? —preguntó una voz aguda a su lado que sobresaltó a Sirius—. El amo Sirius no comiendo. ¿Puede Millie traerle otra cosa al amo?

Antes de que Sirius pudiera responder, la voz estridente de su madre lo paró.

— ¡Millie! ¿Qué te tengo dicho de hablar con Sirius? ¡Vuelve a la cocina y castígate!

— ¡Sí señora! —respondió la elfa doméstica con voz temblorosa y deshaciéndose en reverencias—. Millie lo siente mucho, Señora Black. Millie se castiga y ahora trae los postres.

— ¡Pero madre! —saltó por fin Sirius—. Ella sólo quería…

— ¡Me da igual!

— Eso es culpa de las compañías que frecuenta Sirius, tía Walburga —dijo Bellatrix Lestrange desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Empiezas juntándote de sangresucias y traidores a la sangre, ¡y terminas siendo amigo de los elfos!

— Toda la razón, querida —dijo Rodolphus, su marido—. Todo es culpa de Dumbledore, que acepta a esa chusma en el colegio. Ese medio gigante que tiene como mascota al lado del bosque, ¿no había sido también Gryffindor?

— Así es, querido —Bellatrix puso una mano en su antebrazo y le ofreció una sonrisa que casi hizo vomitar a Sirius. Odiaba a su prima con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún más al hombre con el que se había casado recientemente. Sangre pura, como todos ellos, y con los mismos ideales asquerosos—. ¿Un medio gigante en Hogwarts? Qué será lo próximo, ¿un hombre lobo?

A esto, Sirius se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, tumbando la silla en la que estaba sentado.

— ¡Basta!

— Sirius, siéntate —le dijo su madre con voz fría y ojos crueles.

— ¡No! — gritó el Gryffindor, envalentonándose. Nunca le había plantado cara a su madre tan claramente, y la adrenalina corría por sus venas—. ¡Estoy cansado de que habléis mal de mis amigos! Sí, quizá hay hijos de muggles o gigantes o hombres lobo, ¡pero son mucho mejores que vosotros, con vuestros prejuicios y odio!

— Sirius Orión Black, a tu habitación —dijo Orión Black, y su voz congeló a Sirius. Su padre nunca alzaba la voz, y eso hacía sus órdenes mucho más efectivas que los gritos de su madre—. A tu habitación, y no salgas hasta mañana.

— ¡Con mucho gusto! —Sirius salió corriendo del comedor y se apresuró escaleras arriba, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con un portazo que esperaba que se hubiera escuchado en el comedor. Fuera, un trueno le hizo el eco con un ruido que hizo temblar toda la casa.

Con el fuego aún corriendo por sus venas, Sirius abrió de una patada la tapa de su baúl y empezó a tirar dentro todo lo que encontró en la habitación. No se molestó en doblar la ropa, ya que el baúl tenía un encantamiento de extensión, y en él podía colocar todo lo que quisiera.

La última cosa que colocó en su equipaje eran las cartas que le habían enviado sus amigos durante las cuatro largas semanas en Grimmauld Place. Le había pedido a los otros merodeadores que enviaran las cartas específicamente a su habitación, y así había conseguido escapar de los dedos largos de Kreacher y que las cartas le llegaran. Sus dedos se detuvieron en la última carta de Remus, de hacía unas dos semanas, donde el joven le contaba en clave que la primera luna llena del verano había ido bien pero que el lobo había echado de menos a sus compañeros de manada.

Sirius se quitó la túnica de gala que aún llevaba y se cambió por la ropa Muggle que su madre tanto detestaba. Tejanos anchos, camiseta de un grupo de rock que había comprado por cinco libras en un mercadillo y su leal chupa de cuero. Cerró el baúl y le aplicó sendos encantamientos reductores y de peso pluma para poder guardárselo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Con la mano derecha recogió su escoba, ya que aunque confiaba en la moto en la que había invertido tantas horas, quería tener una alternativa en caso de que el vehículo muggle no arrancase o volase.

Sirius se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación con la varita temblando en su mano. Como esperaba, la puerta estaba bloqueada mágicamente, pero un _Alohomora_ solucionó el problema. Aunque se suponía que no debía usar magia fuera de la escuela, los merodeadores habían descubierto años atrás que la traza no detectaba hechizos menores realizados en un hogar mágico. Así que silenciosamente se acercó a la barandilla de la escalera que bajaba hasta el tercer piso, y por primera vez en su vida, maldijo el hecho de que su habitación estuviera en el cuarto piso de la mansión. 

Bajando por la escalera se paró un momento a observar la decoración. Una hilera de cabezas de elfos domésticos llenaba la pared, cada uno con una placa con el nombre y los años de servicio a la Família Black. Algunos de ellos Sirius los recordaba de su infancia, ya que su madre tenía mal genio y poca paciencia. Sirius rezó para que el de Millie no se uniera a ellos dentro de poco tiempo.

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar al recibidor, Sirius paró y escuchó con atención. Las voces y murmullos parecían haberse movido del comedor al salón, y la risa cruel de su prima le quemó en los oídos. Sirius decidió que en esos momentos era imposible recoger su lechuza de la galería anexa, así que se deslizó cuidadosamente hasta la puerta trasera, la que daba al jardín. Una vez fuera podría correr hasta el cobertizo de madera para recoger la moto y ya podría irse, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta notó unos ojos clavados en su nuca.

— Te vas —dijo la voz de Regulus a sus espaldas.

— Me voy —afirmó Sirius, sin girarse—. No aguanto más aquí. Esta casa terminará por matarme.

— Pues vete, no seré yo quien te detenga. Madre estará furiosa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sirius por fin se giró y se enfrentó con otros ojos grises, demasiado parecidos a los suyos. Dos años menor que él, Regulus era unos centímetros más bajo y menos ancho de hombros, pero el parecido entre los dos hermanos era innegable. Sus ojos que le gritaban que no lo dejara solo, pero no dijo nada más. Sirius tampoco pronunció las palabras que le quemaban en la lengua. _Lo siento, hermano. Ven conmigo, sé que tu también te ahogas aquí._

Suspirando, Sirius abrió la puerta trasera y salió al jardín. Sabía que Regulus no iría corriendo a chivarse a su madre, pero aún así corrió bajo la lluvia hasta el cobertizo de madera. Tiró la vieja sábana al suelo y se apresuró a guardar su baúl, el libro de mecánica y todas las herramientas en el portaequipajes de la moto. Rezando a Merlín para que funcionara, se sentó y la encendió. 

Con un grito de victoria, Sirius apretó el acelerador y salió al jardín. La moto rugió entre sus piernas, pero el fuerte sonido quedó camuflado entre los truenos de la tormenta. Sirius tiró del manillar y dio más gas, y las ruedas de la moto abandonaron el jardín mojado. 

Una vez en el aire Sirius vio pasar un destello rojo a pocos palmos de su oreja. y los gritos furiosos de Walbruga Black le acompañaron mientras la moto ganaba altura en el cielo londinense. Viró a la derecha para esquivar otra maldición y por fin se alejó de la casa.

Lo había conseguido, había huido. Mierda, ¿hacia dónde quedaba la casa de los Potter? Sabía que era en algún lugar del norte de Hampshire, pero siempre que había ido allí había usado la Red Flu. Sirius viró la moto en el aire hasta que la brújula del manillar le indicó que se dirigía al sud-este y se mentalizó para un viaje largo y frío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os gusta por favor dejad kudos y comentarios, me animan a seguir!


	3. Un perro mojado en la puerta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias a Lucía y Michael.  
> Enter: James Potter

Cuando James Potter abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche, primero no supo qué le había despertado. La tormenta que lo había arrullado para dormirse horas atrás había amainado, y ya solo se oía una suave llovizna. Luego, volvió a oír los golpes y los gritos que procedían de la planta de abajo, aunque de tan lejos no alcanzaba a entenderlos.

James se sentó en la cama, se puso las gafas y abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche. Dudó si coger su varita. Sus padres eran bastante estrictos con la limitación de la magia para menores de edad, pero sabía que no le pondrían problemas si la usaba en caso de peligro o emergencia. Silenciosamente se deslizó hasta el pasillo y escaleras abajo.

Entonces la voz volvió a gritar, y esta vez James sí la reconoció.

— ¡Prongs! Maldita sea, Prongs, ¡despiértate! ¡Señor Potter, señora Potter! ¿Alguien en casa?

James se lanzó hacia la puerta, toda precaución olvidada, y la abrió de golpe. Sirius Black estaba en su puerta, con el puño levantado para volver a golpearla, vestido con ropa Muggle, mojado y temblando de frío. Aún así, James lo atrapó en un abrazo sorpresa.

— ¡Padfoot! Son las dos de la madrugada, ¿qué coño haces aquí? —James se separó de su amigo para observarlo, manteniendo las manos en sus hombros. El pelo negro mojado le caía por la cara, pero la lluvia no conseguía disimular los ojos rojos—. Mierda, Sirius, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Me he escapado —Sirius bajó la voz y la cabeza, mirando hacia sus sucias botas. Estaban llenas de fango y ensuciando la entrada de la casa, pero eso a James no le importaba en absoluto—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Antes de que James pudiera contestar la voz de Euphemia Potter lo interrumpió.

— Pasa, hijo, pasa —la mujer terminó de bajar las escaleras, envuelta en un suave batín granate, y se acercó a los dos chicos—. Voy a hacer té, debes estar helado. ¿Dónde están tus modales, James Potter? Mira que hacerlo esperar fuera… Anda, ve a buscarle una toalla y algo de ropa seca.

Antes de que ninguno de los jóvenes pudiera decir una sola palabra, Euphemia ya había arrastrado a Sirius hasta la cocina, lo había obligado a sentarse y le había puesto una taza de té caliente entre las manos y un plato de galletas delante. James corrió hasta el baño y luego su habitación, cumpliendo las órdenes de su madre. Cuando volvió a la planta de abajo se quedó un momento fuera de la cocina, escuchando la conversación de dentro.

— Muchas gracias, señora Potter. —Sirius se pasó una mano por la nuca, llenando el suelo a su alrededor de pequeñas gotas de agua que cayeron de sus cabellos. Se había quitado la chupa de cuero, que lo había protegido de lo peor de la tormenta, y la había dejado en el respaldo de la silla.

— Nada de señora Potter, hijo. Soy Euphemia, te lo digo cada año. 

— Va… vale —Sirius Black no se quedaba sin palabras a menudo, pero ante la hospitalidad de la madre de su mejor amigo no sabía qué responder. La mujer, que tenía el pelo gris recogido en un moño, debía tener unos 70 años pero se movía por la cocina como si tuviera unas cuantas décadas menos. Con palabras suaves y una mirada afable era todo lo que una madre debería ser, y en ese momento Sirius se sintió celoso de James por primera vez en su vida—. Lo siento por aparecer de repente...

James por fin entró a la cocina y dejó la ropa en la mesa, sentándose en la silla de al lado de su amigo. Le tendió la toalla sin decir nada y esperó a que Sirius se empezara a secar el pelo para hablar.

— No digas tonterías, tío. Sabes que mi casa es la tuya. ¿Has traído alguna bolsa? ¿Y tu lechuza?

— No he podido coger a Squawk… Pero sí que tengo una bolsa, en la moto. He aparcado en el jardín.

— La… ¿la moto? —James abrió los ojos como platos y bajó la voz para que su madre no los escuchara—. ¿Has venido desde Londres con moto? ¿La has hecho volar?

— ¡Sí! —una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Sirius, más parecida a la que James conocía, y la cocina se llenó de risas y emoción adolescentes.

Cuando Euphemia estuvo satisfecha con el número de galletas que Sirius había comido, los dejó subir arriba, a la habitación de James.

—Sirius, cariño, por hoy te transfiguro una cama aquí, ¿vale? —dijo la mujer mientras agitaba su varita en el aire. Delante de sus ojos, la butaca de la habitación de James creció hasta convertirse en una gran cama con sábanas rojas—. Mañana ya te arreglaremos una habitación y te instalarás.

Al sentarse en la cama, los ojos de Sirius se pasearon por la estancia. Había estado en casa de James muchas veces, y había dormido allí mínimo dos semanas cada verano. La habitación estaba decorada de manera similar a suya en Grimmauld Place: estandartes rojos y dorados lo saludaban desde las paredes. Y aunque Gryffindor, los Potter seguían siendo sangre pura, y eran una de las únicas compañías que su madre aprobaba. Pero esta vez era muy distinto. Por un lado, ya no necesitaba la aprobación de Walbruga Black. Y Sirius no estaba de visita: ya no tenía una casa a la que volver.

Una vez debajo de las sábanas, Euphemia Potter se quedó mirando el techo un buen rato antes de sacudir a su marido, Fleamont, que aún roncaba tranquilo en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

— Creo que tenemos un segundo hijo —respondió ella, y procedió a explicarle en voz baja la aparición de Sirius Black en su puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os gusta por favor dejad kudos y comentarios, me animan a seguir!


	4. Por fin, verano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias a Lucía y Michael.  
> Que alguien le de a James el oscar a mejor amigo del mundo plis

La mañana siguiente, James dejó que Sirius durmiera hasta tarde. La noche anterior habían hablado un rato, con las luces apagadas, pero Sirius había evitado el tema importante. Al final, le dijo que estaba cansado y quería dormir. James casi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y se había pasado horas mirando al techo y pensando.

Con la ayuda de su padre, James movió la gran moto negra del medio del jardín a la pequeña construcción de piedra adosada a la casa  donde su madre guardaba los útiles de jardinería. Luego se pasó una hora arreglando los parterres de flores que Sirius había arrollado al aterrizar en medio de la noche. Decidió que no le diría nada sobre el tema al otro merodeador, que suficientes preocupaciones tenía en ese momento como para estar pensando en unas plantitas.

James volvió a entrar en la casa guiándose por el delicioso olor a tortitas y bacon recién hecho, que había salido por la ventana abierta y llenado el jardín. Sirius estaba sentado en la misma silla donde se había sentado la noche anterior y su chupa de cuero había quedado olvidada, hablando educadamente con Fleamont Potter, mientras Euphemia trasteaba en los fogones y repartía la comida en cuatro platos. James se lavó las manos en el fregadero y ayudó a su madre a llevar dos de los platos a la mesa.

El silencio llenó la habitación cuando todos atacaron su plato y durante un rato ninguno de los cuatro comensales dijo nada más que halagos a la comida. James inundó sus tortitas en jarabe de arce y dejó que el rico sabor le llenara la boca, para nada avergonzado del sonido apreciativo que escapó de su garganta. Cuando Sirius soltó una risita lo miró de reojo con una mirada asesina.

— Atrévete a decir algo, Padfoot, y esta noche duermes en el suelo.

— Yo no he dicho nada, Prongs, no seas sensible...

— ¿Qué planes tenéis para hoy? —preguntó Euphemia Potter, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos chicos.

Ante la pregunta Sirius de repente pareció fascinado por su última tortita, y dejó que su mejor amigo llevara el peso de la conversación con su madre. James habló del río que corría cerca del patio trasero de la casa, de ir al pueblo cercano, y aunque a Sirius sólo le apetecía tumbarse en la cama y dormir para no tener que pensar en los eventos del día anterior, no le contradeció.

Después del desayuno James le enseñó a Sirius dónde habían guardado la moto, y los dos se pasaron un buen rato admirando la chapa negra antes de subir el equipaje de Sirius a la habitación. Dejaron el baúl a los pies de la cama transfigurada, al estilo de Hogwarts.

— Me voy a la ducha, que aún estoy sudado de mover la moto —dijo James—. Si necesitas algo, mis padres están abajo.

* * *

Esa tarde, Euphemia Potter le enseñó a Sirius la multitud de habitaciones libres que había en la casa.

Al final, Sirius se decidió por una de las habitaciones del primer piso. Estaba en el mismo rellano que la de James, justo al lado del cuarto de baño que a partir de ese entonces compartirían. Era de las más pequeñas, pero aún así más grande que su antigua habitación en Grimmauld Place. Sirius, que aún se sentía un intruso en esa casa, creyó que era perfecta.

Con un par de sacudidas de varita, Euphemia Potter quitó todo el polvo que se había acumulado en la estancia y con las sábanas sucias hizo una bola que envió escaleras abajo. Fue a un armario del pasillo y sacó sábanas limpias que luego colocó en la gran cama doble.

Sirius, que no podía ayudar sin su magia, observó todos los movimientos de la mujer. Cuando esta se hubo ido se tumbó en su nueva cama, en su nueva habitación, y pensó en lo agradecido que estaba al sombrero seleccionador por haberlo puesto en la misma Casa que James Potter.

* * *

— Eh tío, ¿te apetece que organicemos un partido de Quidditch? —dijo James un par de días más tarde. Sirius se pasaba el día tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, prácticamente sin salir de la habitación que ahora compartían, y James decidió sacar la artillería pesada: el Quidditch—. Eso te animará. Los Prewett viven cerca, seguro que Fabian se apunta a un partido. Debe aburrirse, ahora que Gideon se ha ido a Londres para empezar en la Academia de Aurores.

— Vale —fue la respuesta monótona de Sirius, sin rastro del entusiasmo que James esperaba. El enfado, la rabia, habían explotado como un volcán la noche que Sirius había huido de casa. E igual que un volcán, después de la erupción quedaban la calma y la indiferencia. Sirius estaba agotado. Había dicho las palabras tantas veces que ya habían dejado de tener sentido.

— ¿Has escrito a Remus y a Peter para decirles que estás aquí? 

— No. Ya lo haré.

A eso James Potter se levantó de golpe y con un gesto brusco arrancó la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de su amigo.

— Ya está, Padfoot. Basta —dijo, ignorando las quejas y los intentos de Sirius para volver a taparse—. Me he cansado que te pases el día tumbado sin hacer nada, como un perro triste. 

— ¿Y qué harás? —preguntó el interpelado, por fin sentándose en la cama.

— Pues ahora mismo, obligarte a salir de casa, Black. ¡Es verano! ¡Eres libre, has huido, ya no estás en esa casa! Venga va. —Con toda la fuerza de un jugador de Quidditch, James levantó a Sirius y lo empujó hasta la puerta. De camino cogió las dos escobas, que descansaban apoyadas en la pared de la habitación—. Te sentirás mejor después de unas carreras.

* * *

Sirius tuvo que admitir que James tenía razón, y que después de pasarse la tarde volando se sentía mejor. El ejercicio físico lo había dejado agotado en el buen sentido de la palabra, y después de cenar y ducharse tenía la mente completamente en paz. No había rastro de los pensamientos intrusivos, y el miedo a las represalias de su familia había desaparecido temporalmente.

Con un suspiro, rodó en la cama hasta que llegó a alcanzar el pergamino y la pluma que James había dejado en la mesilla de noche que separaba sus camas. Cuidadosamente abrió el tintero, mojó la pluma y empezó a escribir.

_Jueves, 29 de Julio de 1976_

_Querido rey de la luna,_

_Supongo que tengo mucho que decir. Te escribo desde casa de Prongs, creo que los Potters me han adoptado y ahora vivo aquí. ¡Escapé de casa! ¡¡¡Deberías haber visto la cara de la vieja arpía cuando me subí a la moto y me fui volando!!!_

_Como bien sabes la comida de la señora Potter es deliciosa, ¡y me deja repetir! Aunque Prongs es un cansino y me obliga a salir y a pasear. Antes hemos hecho un partido improvisado de Quidditch, ha invitado a Fabian y a Caradoc Dearborn y otra gente que vive cerca. Si Prongs te envía una carta diciendo que ha ganado debes saber que es un mentiroso, cláramente los hemos destrozado._

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Crees que podrías venir algún día la semana que viene? ¿O que podríamos venir nosotros? Con la Red Flu en un momento estamos allí. Sé que tus padres quieren que pases la luna en casa, pero Padfoot te echa de menos y aún quedan días hasta el 10._

_Hasta pronto,_

_La estrella más bonita._

Justo cuando Sirius estaba poniendo el punto y final a su carta una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta. Bueno, más bien un cárabo, con la cara plana y un plumaje gris y negro que Sirius reconoció inmediatamente.

\- ¡Squawk! -llamó al ave, que se acercó volando hasta la cama. Incorporándose, Sirius acarició el pico amarillo del ave mientras cogía el trozo de pergamino doblado que ésta le ofrecía. Lo abrió y reconoció la letra de Regulus, el hermano pequeño que había dejado atrás al huir.

_Jueves, 29 de Julio de 1976_

_Sirius,_

_Madre está furiosa y ha quemado tu nombre del tapiz. Me ofreció hacerlo a mi, pero no pude, así que también me empezó a gritar a mi. Estoy bien, su hechizo no me alcanzó, y Padre consiguió calmarla._

_Me ha prohibido todo tipo de comunicación contigo, así que no podrás escribirme, pero pensé que debías recuperar tu cárabo._

_Espero que Squawk sepa encontrarte._

_Tu hermano,_

_R.A.B._

Sirius se secó una lágrima traicionera que corría por su mejilla y rápidamente escondió el pergamino debajo del cojín cuando James entró en la habitación. Estaba agradecido a Regulus, que había desafiado claramente a su madre al enviarle esa carta. Durante los últimos años los dos hermanos Black se habían ido distanciando inevitablemente, pero en ese trozo de pergamino Sirius reconoció a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Sólamente esperaba que esa parte de Regulus consiguiera sobrevivir a esa casa, a la maldición de la sangre Black.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde llegó la respuesta de Remus mientras estaban desayunando, y James y Sirius la leyeron con las cabezas juntas, aunque estaba dirigida solamente al segundo.

_Sábado, 31 de Julio de 1976_

_Querida estrella más creída,_

_No me puedo creer que consiguieras que ese montón de chatarra volara. Me alegra que estés bien y que estés con James, aunque tengo un poco de miedo con lo que haréis los dos durante el resto del verano. Por favor, mis condolencias a la señora Potter, e intentad no terminar en San Mungo._

_Por aquí no hay ninguna novedad, sigo haciendo los deberes de verano y leyendo libros de la biblioteca muggle del pueblo. Es un poco aburrido sin los tres locos con los que comparto habitación liándola, aunque aprecio el silencio._

_¿A quién engaño? Es muy aburrido, y los libros y los paseos por el bosque sólo me distraen hasta un punto. Acabo de leer a Víctor Hugo describir con un detalle impresionante el alcantarillado de la ciudad de París, ¡durante 50 páginas! Pero el resto del libro me gusta, Enjolras me recuerda a ti, aunque también tienes cosas de Grantaire._

_Mi madre dice que podéis venir el miércoles que viene, es el día que ella tiene libre. Mi padre no estará en casa, le han aumentado las horas en el Ministerio, y aunque no quieren que me preocupe el otro día los escuché hablar. Ya os lo contaré._

_En casa no estamos conectados a la Red Flu, pero podéis usar la chimenea del Centro Nicholas Flamel de Abergavenny. Pronunciado_ _Abarga’feni_ _. Por favor, practicad el nombre antes, no quiero que terminéis en la otra punta del país. Os vendremos a recoger en coche. ¿A las 10 va bien?_

_Tuyo,_

_Remus John Lupin_

Esos días Sirius también recibió otras cartas, unas agradables y otras no tanto. La peor fue la de su madre, recordándole con lenguaje creativo que era una deshonra para la Familia Black (como si Sirius no lo supiera ya y no se enorgulleciera de ello). La siguió una carta de sus abogados, mucho más formal, informándole que había sido oficialmente desheredado. Sirius ya no tenía nada a su nombre, ni un solo galeón.

Pero también hubo cartas menos desagradables. Por ejemplo, la de su Tío Alphard, que se había distanciado de la família años atrás y vivía en una casa de campo únicamente en compañía de su mayordomo. Sirius soltó una carcajada al leer que Alphard le felicitaba "Por hacer enfadar así a la bruja de mi hermana, felicidades chico, cualquier cosa que necesites cuenta conmigo".

También llegó la carta de su prima Andromeda, que había huído años atrás para casarse con un mago nacido de muggles, y ahora tenía una hija. Le invitaba a tomar el té con ellos un día y a conocer a Ted y Nymphadora. Esas dos cartas le recordaron a Sirius que no todos los Black eran malditos, que esa maldición que corría por sus venas en forma de sangre negra no tenía por qué definir su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os gusta por favor dejad kudos y comentarios, me animan a seguir!


	5. Correspondencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap ha sido escrito a 4 manos con Lucía @Silliel que se pegó el gran currazo de buscar las lechuzas perfectas para cada merodeador.  
> Introduciendo al mejor merodeador, unas cuantas unidades de gay panic y una referencia al mejor hilo Raising Harry de la existencia (kudos a quien la vea).

Las cortinas de la ventana de la cocina se estremecían con la suave brisa del verano galés mientras Remus Lupin comía un desayuno tardío, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Aunque era domingo su padre no estaba en casa, y Remus echaba de menos los desayunos en familia que se alargaban durante horas.

Remus levantó la vista cuando una figura de gran tamaño entró en la casa por la ventana abierta de la cocina. Reconoció a Duke Owlington, el búho real de James, por sus tonos pardos, el cuerpo cubierto por manchas casi negras, los grandes ojos naranjas y los dos penachos similares a orejas que coronaban su cabeza. Pero la carta que el animal llevaba sujeta en una de las patas tenía la letra de Sirius.

Le dio una chuchería al búho y se volvió a sentar en la mesa, bebiendo un sorbo de su zumo de naranja antes de abrir el sobre. La caligrafía de Sirius, como él mismo, era bonita pero descuidada. Unas _t_ y _l_ largas delataban una niñez con tutores privados, pero los trazos gruesos y tachones hablaban de la impulsividad y la rabia que guardaba dentro.

_Domingo, 1 de Agosto de 1976_

_Moony,_

_Te juro que eres la única persona menor de cuarenta años que conozco que firma las cartas con su nombre completo. Suerte que no tienes cuatro nombres como Dumbledore o tardarías 50 años en terminar tus cartas. Seguro que es por eso que Brian tiene la barba gris, y cuando me despiste tu también estarás lleno de canas y tendré que llamarte Profesor Lupin._

_Allí estaremos, el miércoles a las 10, para salvarte del aburrimiento y las alcantarillas de París. Prongs está entusiasmado por montar en un coche muggle, pero yo estoy seguro que no mola tanto como mi moto. Si te portas bien te llevaré a pasear en ella ;)_

_¡¡¡Nos vemos pronto!!!_

_Padfoot_

Remus sintió que el calor le invadía cuando leyó la última frase de la carta, y maldijo a todos los ancestros de Sirius Black. Sirius, que flirteaba con todo el mundo, y no sabía el efecto que tenían sus palabras en Remus.

— Hijo mío, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hope Lupin desde la entrada de la cocina, apoyada en el marco de la puerta—. Estás rojo.

— Sí, sí, mamá. —Remus consiguió no atragantarse con el último mordisco de tostada y lo consideró un milagro—. La carta es de Sirius, dice que a James y a él les va bien venir el miércoles. 

— Perfecto. —sonriendo, Hope quitó el plato y vaso vacios de delante de su hijo y se los llevó al fregadero para limpiarlos—. Tengo ganas de conocer a estos amigos tuyos, aunque tienes que recordarles que aquí no podéis hacer magia.

Remus se salvó de responder por la entrada de otra ave. La pequeña rapaz nocturna aleteó con nerviosismo, sacudiendo las plumas rojizas que cubrían sus alas y su rostro, y se apoyó en una de las sillas de la cocina, cerrando unos exhaustos ojos verde claro. Su reducido tamaño, su comportamiento alegre hacia Remus y sus colores rojos y blancos le avisaron de quién era la carta. Cogió la carta y vio que estaba escrita con bolígrafo en papel de libreta muggle.

Aunque hacía cinco años que compartía clases y Casa con Lily Evans, la amistad con ella no había sido tan inmediata como con los merodeadores. En tercer curso habían cogido las mismas asignaturas optativas, y habían estudiado alguna vez en el mismo grupo, pero a esa edad las chicas y los chicos aún no se juntaban demasiado. Además, estaba el hecho de que justo en tercero James se había empezado a fijar en Lily, y Remus tenía muy claras sus lealtades.

No había sido hasta quinto año que Remus y Lily se habían hecho realmente amigos, a medida que ella se iba distanciando de Severus Snape. A mediados de febrero, en una de las rondas que los dos prefectos de Gryffindor compartían, Lily le dijo que había descubierto el patrón de sus ausencias, y lo abrazó cuando él casi se echó a llorar.

Lily fue su mayor apoyo después la “broma” de Sirius, y él fue su apoyo después de cada discusión con Snape y cada carta horrible de Petunia. Remus le dejó muy claro que sabía guardar un secreto, y nunca le contó a James ninguna de sus conversaciones. De hecho, Lily Evans era la única persona a la que Remus Lupin había contado sus sentimientos por Sirius Black.

_Domingo, 1 de Agosto de 1976_

_Querido Remus,_

_Gracias por tu última carta, me alegró el día. Además tu cárabo entró mientras Tunia estaba en la cocina y le dio un susto de muerte, así que es una doble victoria. Desde que ha empezado a salir con Vernon está aún más insoportable, y sólo me habla para refunfuñar y quejarse._

_Las primeras semanas de vacaciones Severus intentó hablar conmigo y me estuvo persiguiendo, pero no quiero sus excusas. Recuerdas lo que hablamos justo después de los TIMOs, ¿verdad? No quiero saber nada de él mientras se siga juntando con Avery y Mulciber y esa gente._

_Por cierto, ¿te han llegado las notas? Antes del verano le pregunté a la Profesora McGonagall que cuando llegaban y me dijo que solían tardar un mes, pero ya hace un mes y medio desde los exámenes…_

_El otro día conocí a Claire, una chica que vive a dos calles. Sus padres se mudaron aquí a principios de verano y aún no conoce a nadie, así que hemos estado pasando bastante tiempo juntas. Aquí en Cokeworth no hay mucho que hacer, pero vamos al parque y hablamos durante horas. Claire me está ayudando mucho a digerir todo lo que pasa con Petunia, y en los malos días siempre consigue hacerme reír. Y cuando ella ríe sus ojos brillan y el mundo da menos miedo._

_Ayer cogimos unos bocadillos, fruta y bebida de casa y fuimos a hacer un picnic en el bosque cercano. Llevaba un vestido de flores que resaltaba sus ojos grises y el pelo negro trenzado, ¡estaba tan bonita! A su lado siempre me siento muy torpe y se me cayó el zumo encima y me quería morir, Remus._ **_Morir_ ** _._

_Tiene una manera de mirarme que hace que quiera contarle todos mis secretos. Sé que no puedo hablarle ni de la magia ni de Hogwarts, pero nada me gustaría más. ¿Es extraño sentirte así por una persona a la que conoces de hace menos de un mes?_

_Te tengo que dejar que mis padres me llaman a desayunar y quiero enviar a Mrs. Puffins con la carta ya. Espero que la próxima luna te trate bien, te enviaré otra carta el día 11 para que la leas mientras te recuperas._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Lily_

_PD: Dile a Potter que no me envíe más a su búho, sabe que le devolveré las cartas y tiene al pobre animal explotado._

La expresión de perplejidad aumentó en la cara de Remus a medida que iba avanzando en su lectura de la carta. Lily nunca había hablado con él de ninguna de sus amigas de esa forma, y una sospecha le asaltó, aunque era demasiado pronto para confirmarla. Al fin y al cabo la única información que tenía eran esos tres párrafos en una carta.

La manera de Lily de describir los ojos grises de la chica hizo que los pensamientos de Remus divagaran hacia otros ojos de semejante color, que vería en pocos días, y pronto la memoria de la carta fue arrinconada a un pequeño recoveco de su mente.

Desde muy pequeño Remus Lupin había aprendido los beneficios de ser invisible. De camuflarse detrás de jerséis aburridos y una pila de libros. Si la gente no se fijaba en él, no prestaba atención a sus cicatrices ni a sus desapariciones, no descubrirían su secreto.

Lo que no sabía era en qué momento Sirius Black lo había sacado de las sombras. En qué momento esos ojos grises le habían visto, se habían fijado en él, y sin permiso de Remus le habían quitado casi todos sus secretos.

Todos sus secretos menos uno, el más importante. Precisamente el que destruiría su amistad si se supiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os gusta por favor dejad kudos y comentarios, ¡me animan a seguir!


	6. Sueños inoportunos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Xènia que ha sido mi beta de emergencia para este cap. He tardado un poquito a subir este porque he terminado la uni (¡por fin!) pero a partir de ahora ya debería ir más rápida.  
> ¡Y por fin llega la razón por la que el fic está clasificado como Mature!  
> TW: Sueño erótico, masturbación. Si quieres saltártelo baja hasta la segunda escena (después de los primeros * * *)

_El agua caliente corre por el cuerpo de Sirius, calmando el dolor de sus músculos agarrotados. El resto del equipo de Quidditch, James incluido, ha abandonado ya los vestuarios. En esos momentos deben estar ya en la sala común, celebrando la victoria contra Slytherin que los acerca un poco más a la Copa de Quidditch._

_Sirius se está terminando de aclarar el pelo cuando repara en la figura que lo observa desde la entrada a las duchas. No se alarma, la reconoce, pero le sorprende que esté completamente desnuda. La piel descubierta está llena de pálidas cicatrices, y Sirius siente la necesidad de recorrer todas y cada una de ellas con sus manos y sus labios._

_El agua enjabonada se acumula a sus pies mientras la figura se acerca a Sirius, arrinconándolo contra la pared de la ducha pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Sus alientos se mezclan en el ambiente húmedo de la ducha, y Sirius sabe que si se inclinara sólamente unos centímetros podría rozar sus labios. No lo hace y espera._

_La figura por fin lo toca, rozando con una mano el pelo mojado de Sirius y colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja. La misma mano baja por su pecho, evitando sus pezones, para terminar posándose en su cadera. Lentamente, la figura se arrodilla delante de él, y Sirius entierra los dedos en el pelo color arena. Unos ojos color avellana lo miran fijamente, y sin romper el contacto visual lo envuelve con los labios._

—Mierda. —fue la primera palabra que soltó Sirius cuando abrió los ojos con un nombre en los labios y vio a James observándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa llenándole la cara.

—Elocuente como siempre, Padfoot —respondió James, sentado de piernas cruzadas en la cama—. Estabas gimiendo como una perra en celo.

—Mierda —repitió Sirius, cogiendo su cojín y enterrando la cara en él—. ¿He dicho algún nombre?

—No que yo haya escuchado. —James se levantó de la cama y se estiró, haciendo crujir los huesos de su espalda y brazos—. El baño está libre, si quieres. Creo que necesitas una ducha. Prometo no recordártelo… _mucho_. Ve rápido, aún tenemos que desayunar, y a las 10 nos recoje la madre de Moony en la ciudad esa impronunciable.

—Prongs, te odio —respondió Sirius, ya de camino al baño.

Una vez en la ducha, Sirius dejó que el vaho le envolviera y agua caliente se llevara el rastro pegajoso del sueño que acababa de tener. Intentó lavarse rápido y que su mente no se distrajera, pero fue en vano. La situación era demasiado parecida al principio del sueño y su cuerpo adolescente le traicionó. Rindiéndose, Sirius envolvió su erección con una mano y dejó que el placer le inundara.

* * *

Justo antes de las 10 de la mañana Sirius y James estaban de pie delante de la chimenea de los Potter, esperando a Euphemia que estaba buscando algo en la cocina.

—¡Venga mamá! —gritó James—. Que llegaremos tarde.

—Sí, sí, cariño —respondió ella, por fin entrando a la salita. Llevaba una caja con galletas caseras que puso en las manos de James—. Son de chocolate, como dijisteis que le gustan a vuestro amigo. Dádselas a la señora Lupin de nuestra parte. Y no la liéis mucho, por favor.

—Claro que no mamá —dijo James con su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno, dejando que su madre le arreglara el cuello de la camiseta y diera un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Luego se giró hacia la chimenea, cogió un puñado de los polvos verdes que había en un cuenco y los tiró a las llamas, que se volvieron de un verde brillante. Dió un paso adelante y proclamó el nombre del pueblo con una pronunciación perfecta—¡Centro Nicholas Flamel, Abergavenny!

Sirius se giró para seguir a su mejor amigo pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar el cuenco de polvos Flu, Euphemia Potter lo paró con una mano delicada en el brazo.

—Que vaya muy bien, Sirius. Pasad un buen día —dijo, y lo sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla, idéntico al que le había dado a su hijo.

—Gracias, señora Potter. —Sirius se giró hacia el fuego con un breve rubor adornando sus mejillas—. ¡Centro Nicholas Flamel, Abergavenny!

* * *

Sirius casi tropezó con James cuando salió de la chimenea en una habitación pequeña y claustrofóbica. No había nada excepto la chimenea y una silla en la que dormitaba un hombre de avanzada edad, calvo y con una pronunciada barriga. En esos momentos James lo intentaba despertar con una mano en la espalda, y por fin el hombre abrió los ojos y se incorporó como movido por un resorte.

—Señores, bienvenidos a Gales. El Centro Nicolas Flamel se enorgullece de ser el vínculo entre nuestro bonito pueblo de Y Fenni y la comunidad mágica. Les recuerdo que la tarifa para usar nuestra conexión a la Red Flu son 10 Sickles y todos los beneficios se destinan a proyectos para la comunidad —recitó el hombre con un pronunciado acento galés.

—No lo sabíamos, pero claro, sin problema —respondió James, y antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada ya había sacado su monedero del bolsillo del pantalón y había puesto diversas monedas en la mano extendida del hombre—. Entonces… serían un galeón y tres sickles, ¿verdad?

—Exacto, señor. Muchas gracias por usar nuestros servicios, esperamos volver a verlo pronto.

—Claro, cla...

Impaciente, Sirius interrumpió la conversación y arrastró a James fuera de la habitación y el edificio. Salieron a una calle ancha pero poco transitada. Era un día excepcionalmente soleado en Gales, pero una brisa fresca revolvía sus cabellos y llevaba hasta ellos el olor a campo.

Al otro lado de la calzada les esperaba Remus, apoyado en un murete bajo al lado de una iglesia y rodeado de plantas. A su lado tenía la vieja mochila que usaba para transportar libros en Hogwarts, y estaba buscando algo en su interior.

Aún no se había percatado de su presencia, y Sirius aprovechó el momento para observarlo con atención. El mismo pelo color arena que recordaba, y cuando se acercara sabía que vería unos brazos llenos de cicatrices pálidas y unos ojos verdes que lanzaban destellos dorados bajo el sol.

Sirius intentó convencerse que el nudo que sentía en el estómago al verlo no era nerviosismo. Exacto, no lo era. Era simplemente un producto de su mente, que también había fabricado el sueño de la pasada noche. Un sueño que claramente no significaba nada, era simplemente su subconsciente que había unido dos conceptos no relacionados. 

En los últimos dos años Sirius había besado a diversas personas, aunque con muchas menos de las que contaban los rumores que corrían por Hogwarts. Empezó besando a chicas porque era lo fácil, y desde que en cuarto había dado el estirón y había empezado a jugar para el Equipo de Gryffindor ellas lo habían empezado a perseguir. Había besado a Mary Macdonald, también jugadora de Gryffindor, después de uno de los entrenamientos. Pero también se había enrollado con Dearborn, guardián de Ravenclaw, en el invernadero número tres, aunque eso no había corrido a contárselo a James. Y a Alice pocos días antes de que ésta empezara a salir con Frank Longbottom. De hecho, también había besado a Frank. Y detrás del tapiz del tercer piso le había quitado el sujetador a Emmeline Vance y se lo había quedado como trofeo, hasta que la chica le hechizó el pelo negro para añadirle mechas amarillas, y Sirius se paseó durante un día entero con los colores de Hufflepuff antes de rendirse y devolvérselo.

Bueno, la lista era larga, y así Sirius se ganó una fama de Don Juan contra la que no se molestó en luchar, y que hasta contribuyó a exagerar. Pero besarse con gente aleatoria en pasillos oscuros era una cosa muy distinta a soñar con uno de sus mejores amigos. Con Moony, que llevaba jerséis demasiado grandes de Septiembre a Abril, tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos dos semanas de cada cuatro y comía chocolate a escondidas. Moony, que era Prefecto y uno de los mejores estudiantes de su curso pero también un Merodeador, y a veces sus ojos brillaban y tenía las mejores ideas. Y Sirius no podía permitirse que las cosas fueran incómodas con Moony. Así que apartó el sueño de su mente, cogió aire y levantó la mano para llamar su atención.


	7. Literatura muggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ya llevamos más de 10k. Gracias a Lucía y Xènia por el beteo.  
> He añadido una cosita importante al capítulo anterior, deberíais releer antes de avanzar.

—¡Moony! 

Al otro lado de la calle Remus levantó la vista de su mochila y sonrió cuando los vio delante de la puerta principal del Centro Nicolas Flamel.

—¡Padfoot, Prongs! —exclamó Remus, y cruzó la calle hacia ellos después de mirar a los dos lados—. ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bien, bien. —James fue el primero en llegar a Remus y lo envolvió en un abrazo acompañado de unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Sirius se acercó a Remus cuando James lo soltó y lo envolvió también con sus brazos. Enterró la cara en el cuello de su amigo e inspiró, recordando el olor que no quería admitir pero había echado de menos. Incluso en verano Remus olía a tinta y libros viejos, pero debajo había un toque de algo salvaje que despertaba los instintos de Sirius.

Si el abrazo duró unos segundos más de lo habitual entre dos amigos ninguno de los presentes lo mencionó. Sirius se separó un palmo y por primera vez tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Remus.

—Has crecido.

—Sí… —Remus se separó y jugó con el borde de su camiseta, como si de golpe le asaltara la vergüenza—. El último mes pasé más días de la cuenta en la cama, y cuando me levanté medía medio palmo más.

—¡Já! Que suerte, tío. Yo creo que no creceré más.

—Sí, al menos lo admites Prongs, eres bastante pequeñín. Todos lo hemos visto mientras te duchas.

—¿Cómo…?

James se lanzó encima de Sirius cuando éste profirió el insulto a su anatomía y los dos empezaron a forcejear en medio de la calle. Remus los miró desde una distancia segura, riendo por lo bajo y admitiendo que los había echado de menos.

—Venga va, chicos —dijo Remus, empezando a andar calle abajo, y los otros dos lo siguieron inmediatamente, aún riéndose—. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros, está aquí al lado. Y mi madre nos recogerá delante en unos diez minutos.

—¿Libros, Moony? ¿En verano? —Sirius se adelantó y empezó a andar de espaldas, con las manos en los bolsillos y un porte descuidado que a Remus le gustaría poseer. Como si nada en el mundo importara más allá de la conversación de ese mismo instante.

—Sí, libros. Literatura muggle. Sabes, sus problemas y dilemas no son tan distintos de los nuestros.

—Literatura muggle… —James se unió a la conversación pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Remus, aunque andar así no podía ser cómodo para él ya que era más bajo que el otro merodeador—. Seguro que a Lily le encanta, recomiéndame algo para impresionarla.

Remus rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

—Vale, pensaré una lista de libros. Pero si Lily te pregunta, yo no te he dicho nada.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca Remus los dejó en el vestíbulo principal, asegurándoles que sería sólo un momento, y se acercó al mostrador. Sentado detrás estaba un chico de más o menos su edad, con el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos de un color que Sirius no alcanzaba a identificar.

El chico sonrió a Remus cuando le vio y pareció buscar el roce con su mano mientras aceptaba los libros que éste le tendía. El chico bajó la mirada, dijo algo en voz baja y pareció que se sonrojaba, y en ese momento Remus se giró para mirarlos.

Sirius, que no quería que le pillaran observando, apartó la vista de repente. Fijó la vista en un cartel del Día del Libro de 1972 que seguía colgado en la pared.

Con un gesto Remus les indicó que se acercaran, y aunque reticente Sirius se dejó arrastrar por James hasta el mostrador.

—James, Sirius, este es Aeron, trabaja en la biblioteca durante el verano. Aeron, mis amigos de la escuela.

—Encantado, tío —James alargó una mano que el otro chico estrechó.

—Un placer.

Aeron se giró hacia Sirius y lo fijó en el sitio con sus ojos azules.

—¿Tu eres Sirius, entonces? Remus me ha hablado de ti.

—Uh sí, sí.... —Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento y aceptó la mano que Aeron le ofrecía, deslumbrándole con su sonrisa—. Sólo cosas buenas, espero.

—Claro, claro —respondió él con una sonrisa en los labios que a Sirius le recordó a la de Remus. Aunque últimamente todo le recordaba a Remus, así que no tenía mucho mérito.

—Gracias otra vez por aceptar los libros aunque los traiga un poco tarde, Aeron. No he podido venir antes.

—Ningún problema Remus, ya te lo he dicho. Y no te preocupes sobre la penalización, ¿vale? Desaparecerá misteriosamente de tu ficha.

—Eres un santo, Aeron. Nos tenemos que ir ya, mi madre nos estará esperando fuera. ¡Hasta pronto!

—¡Hasta pronto!

Aeron dijo la última frase para todos, pero al alejarse Sirius no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que los ojos del chico seguían fijados en Remus. Eso le puso incómodo y de mal humor de una forma que no supo identificar, aunque ese sentimiento fue olvidado completamente cuando salieron a la calle.

—¡Espera, Remus! —Aeron había salido de detrás del mostrador y los había seguido fuera del edificio. Respiró hondo un par de veces, quizá para recuperar el aliento pero quizá para darse fuerzas para hablar—. ¿Quieres venir al Eisteddfod conmigo? Bueno, con mi familia. Es en Cardigan, está sólo a dos horas en coche.

—¡Oh! —La cara de Remus se iluminó y una sonrisa sincera llenó su rostro—. ¡ _Ie_ , me encantaría! ¿Cuándo iréis?

—El sábado, nos quedamos hasta el domingo. Ya tenemos la tienda y no te tienes que preocupar por nada. El otro día dijiste que hacía muchos años que no ibas, y pensé... 

—Sí, desde el ‘70, fui con mis padres al de Ammanford. —En ese momento Remus pareció darse cuenta que James y Sirius seguían allí, y lo miraban con cara de no haber entendido nada de la conversación—. Ya hablaremos, Aeron, me tengo que ir. Mi madre está allí —señaló a una mujer que los miraba apoyada en una pared.

—Claro, lo siento. Ya te llamaré para hablar los detalles entonces.

—¡Sí, gracias! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

En efecto, unos metros más abajo les esperaba la madre de Remus, que ya conocían de vista pero con la que nunca habían hablado. La mujer tenía el mismo pelo color arena y esos ojos inteligentes que su hijo. Vestía ropa de oficinista, estaba jugando con las llaves de un coche y recibió a Remus con un abrazo que él le devolvió.

Después de las presentaciones de rigor los llevó hasta el coche, un Ford Escort MK I con algunos golpes en la carrocería azul pero perfectamente funcional. Los cuatro entraron al coche, James y Sirius encogiéndose en unos asientos traseros con limitado espacio para sus piernas a la que se accedía plegando un asiento delantero.

—Es un poco pequeño, chicos, lo siento. Pero serán solo veinte minutos.

Pero a Sirius y a James no les importó en absoluto, porque bajaron las ventanas haciendo girar la manivela (después de que Remus les explicara cómo funcionaban) y observaron el paisaje Galés mientras disfrutaban de su primer viaje en coche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Si os gusta por favor dejad kudos y comentarios, me animan a seguir!


	8. Tres lechuzas para tres merodeadores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en actualizar. Tenía el capítulo escrito pero no he podido ponerme a revisarlo hasta esta semana... Para compensar, os traigo un capítulo más largo que de costumbre ♥  
> Como siempre, gracias a Lucía y Michael

Debían ser pasadas las once cuando el coche se desvió de la carretera y se adentró en un camino de tierra lleno de baches. Los ocupantes del coche sufrieron en silencio la incomodidad hasta que Hope Lupin aparcó en frente de una casa y quitó la llave del contacto.

Una vez fuera del coche, Sirius levantó los brazos al cielo para estirar sus entumecidos músculos. Luego recorrió con los ojos la casa de piedra gris, preguntándose cuál de las grandes ventanas blancas correspondía a la habitación de Remus.

La casa no parecía demasiado grande, con sólo dos plantas, pero tenía un porche con una mesa y unas cuantas sillas y estaba rodeada de un muro bajo y arbustos de flores. A pocos metros de ellos empezaba el bosque desde el cual llegaba el piar de los pájaros y a parte de ellos cuatro no se veía ni oía ningún otro ser humano en millas a la redonda.

Los tres chicos siguieron a Hope Lupin al interior de la casa, y la mujer los guió hasta una acogedora salita con una mesita, un sofá y una butaca. La vieja tapicería verde mostraba los signos de los años pero parecían tan o más cómodos que los de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros de todos los tamaños, y los que no cabían allí se apilaban en cualquier superfície horizontal: la mesita, la repisa de la chimenea e incluso el suelo.

Remus y James se sentaron inmediatamente en el sofá, pero Sirius se dedicó a explorar la habitación mientras bebía sorbos de la limonada fría que le había ofrecido Hope Lupin. En un cuadro al lado de la chimenea colgaba la primera carta de Hogwarts que había recibido Remus a los 11 años. Junto a ella colgaba otra carta, mucho más reciente pero con la misma tinta verde, que le comunicaba que había sido nominado Prefecto de Gryffindor.

Una mezcla de fotos mágicas y muggles decoraban la habitación, demostrando la mezcla de dos mundos que eran el señor y la señora Lupin. Sirius se fijó en una fotografía inmóvil de lo que debía ser su boda, posando al lado de un pastel coronado por la figura de un boggart. Intentó encontrar similitudes entre la expresión de Lyall Lupin y la de su hijo, pero no encontró ninguna a parte de la característica nariz. Remus se parecía mucho más a su madre. 

En realidad, Sirius estaba aliviado de que Lyall Lupin no estuviera en casa. Había sido el padre de Remus el que lo había llevado al ministerio después de La Broma, en concreto Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, para que viera el juicio y ejecución de una licántropa que había mordido a una bruja la anterior luna llena. Fue algo rápido, casi burocrático, y en 20 minutos volvían a estar fuera de la sala pero las náuseas le duraron todo el día. Lyall Lupin se aseguró que Sirius entendiera que ese sería el futuro de Remus si alguna vez mordía a alguien, y ni un padre trabajando en el ministerio ni un amigo con sangre Black podrían evitarlo.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza y apuró su vaso, intentando olvidar la imagen de la mujer convulsionándose y suplicando ante una sala de magos y brujas impertérritos. Al fin y al cabo no estaban matando a un ser humano, sino que estaban sacrificando a una bestia clasificada como XXXXX.

Cuando los tres hubieron terminado su vaso de limonada, Remus se ofreció a hacerles un tour por la casa, que no era muy grande pero parecía acogedora. Primero les enseño la planta de abajo, con el salón que ya habían visto, un pequeño baño, la cocina y un pequeño cobertizo con dos máquinas muggle que fascinaron a Sirius y a James: la lavarropa y la secarropa.

Sirius se fijó en que de camino a las escaleras Remus pasaba de largo la puerta a la derecha del comedor sin mencionarla, escondida discretamente entre dos estanterías llenas de libros. Aunque tenía sus sospechas, decidió que si tenían un momento solos le preguntaría a Remus qué se escondía detrás.

En el piso superior se encontraron un rellano con dos puertas, y un oscuro pasillo que se alejaba.

—Esta es la habitación de mis padres —contó Remus, señalando la puerta de la derecha—. Y esta de aquí es la mía. Y hacia allí están la oficina de mi padre y el baño. 

Remus abrió la puerta de su cuarto y los otros dos le siguieron. La habitación era estrecha pero larga, bien iluminada y con un escritorio debajo de la ventana. La cama estaba a mano derecha y a sus pies estaba el baúl, siguiendo el estilo de Hogwarts al que todos se habían acostumbrado y también seguían en sus propias casas. Las paredes no estaban excesivamente decoradas, pero aquí y allí había alguna foto de los merodeadores o un boceto de una criatura mágica. 

Sirius respiró hondo y observó la habitación, identificando el olor a pergaminos y tinta que había llegado a asociar con Remus. Siguió el rastro hasta un tintero abierto y una carta a medio escribir.

—¡¿“Querida Lily”?! —Sirius leyó la primera línea de la carta en voz alta, y a su espalda James abrió los ojos detrás de sus gafas—. ¿Te carteas con Evans?

—Sí. —Remus arrancó la carta de la mano de Sirius antes de que este pudiera seguir leyendo y dobló el pergamino por la mitad—. Con quien me envíe cartas no es de tu incumbencia, Black.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… Lupin, relájate, sólo era una pregunta.

En ese momento James interrumpió la conversación con un grito, señalando la ventana. En el cielo se divisaban tres motitas negras que iban directamente hacia ellos, y que al cabo de pocos segundos se pudieron identificar como tres grandes lechuzas.

—Oh no. ¿Crees que son…? —preguntó Remus con la voz quebrada, la discusión de hacía un momento completamente olvidada.

—Tienen que serlo —afirmó James—. Hay tres, una para cada uno.

Cuando las lechuzas ya sobrevolaban el sendero que llevaba hacia la casa vieron que cada uno de los hermosos ejemplares marrones llevaba un gran sobre cuadrado, y no quedaron dudas. Eran las notas de los TIMOs.

Sirius se quedó completamente callado pero fue el que abrió la ventana de la habitación, dejando entrar las tres aves. Una se paró en el alféizar y le tendió la carta que sujetaba en la pata derecha, mientras las otras dos revoloteaban hacia James y Remus.

Los tres merodeadores abrieron sus cartas con dedos temblorosos, y durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada. El sobre de la carta de James cayó al suelo cuando éste abrió apresuradamente la carta, y nadie se fijó en el sonido que hizo.

Sirius leyó la suya con posado serio, sin rastro de la fachada despreocupada con la que siempre se protegía. Siempre simulaba que no le importaban las notas de los exámenes, pero los TIMOs eran importantes. Los TIMOs significaban oportunidades de futuro, significaban un trabajo, significaban la independencia económica de su família.

**TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA**

_Aprobados:_

| 

_Extraordinario (E)_

| 

_Suspensos:_

| 

_Insatisfactorio (I)_  
  
---|---|---|---  
| 

_Supera las expectativas (S)_

|  | 

_Desastroso (D)_  
  
| 

_Aceptable (A)_

|  | 

_Troll (T)_  
  
_Resultados de Sirius Orión Black_

  * _Adivinación: I_


  * Astronomía: E


  * Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E


  * Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E


  * Encantamientos: S


  * Estudios Muggles: S


  * Herbología: A


  * Historia de la Magia: I


  * Pociones: E


  * Transfiguración: E



_Rogamos que en transcurso de 7 días naturales desde la recepción de esta carta devuelva la hoja anexa al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con las clases de nivel ÉXTASIS que quiere cursar. Le recordamos que solamente son elegibles para el nivel ÉXTASIS aquellos alumnos que hayan obtenido un Supera las expectativas (S) o un Extraordinario (E) en el examen de nivel T.I.M.O._

Sirius releyó varias veces las palabras escritas en la hoja de pergamino, y poco a poco fue recuperando la sonrisa. Había salido de los exámenes de Adivinación e Historia de la Magia sabiendo que había suspendido, pero aparte de esas dos asignaturas el resto de notas eran muy buenas. Había sacado cinco Extraordinarios y dos Supera las Expectativas, ¡y sus notas le permitían seguir con los ÉXTASIS necesarios para ser Auror!

Miró alrededor. Remus se había sentado en la silla del escritorio y seguía leyendo lo carta con el ceño fruncido, pero James lo miraba con ojos brillantes detrás de las gafas de pasta.

—¿Qué tal, Prongs?

—¡Bien! Sólo he suspendido Historia de la Magia, pero esa no importa mucho —Sirius aceptó la hoja de pergamino que James le tendía y comparó sus notas, que no eran tan distintas. Había aprobado Adivinación, pero tenía Supera las Expectativas en Defensa y Pociones y un Aprobado en Herbología, que no le permitía seguir en la clase de ÉXTASIS. Aún así, James también podía cursar los ÉXTASIS necesarios para ser Auror—. Ya sabía que sacarías buena nota en Estudios Muggles, Prongs. ¡Un Extraordinario! Todo para impresionar a Evans, ¿no?

—Que va, no es por Evans… —intentó negar James, aunque los dos sabían que era mentira—. ¿Y a ti, Moony, como te ha ido?

Remus, que aún no había dicho nada desde que habían llegado las cartas, levantó la vista de su pergamino y los miró.

—Podría haber sido peor…

—Seguro que te ha ido fenomenal. Eres el que más estudia de los cuatro.

A la vez James y Sirius se acercaron a Remus, y miraron su carta uno por encima de cada hombro.

—¡Todo aprobado! —exclamó Sirius.

—¡Y cuatro Extraordinarios, uno más que yo! —siguió James.

—¡Felicidades, Moony! —terminó Sirius, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y abrazándolo. 

—Gracias, chicos—sonrió Remus, sincero—. Supongo que los dos habréis sacado Extraordinarios en Transfiguraciones, ¿no?

—¡Claro! —respondió James con tono orgulloso, pasándose una mano por el pelo revuelto—. Y eso que no pudimos sacar a Padfoot y Prongs a pasear.

—¿Qué ÉXTASIS harás? Supongo que Transfiguraciones no, ¿verdad? Nunca te ha gustado demasiado la asignatura.

—No creo. —Remus, que había sacado un Supera las Expectativas en Transfiguración, ladeó la cabeza y levantó una de las comisuras de su boca, sonriendo de esa forma que indicaba que estaba a punto de soltar una de sus inusuales bromas—. Ya tengo suficiente con una al mes.

Al salir de la habitación, Remus recogió el sobre en el que habían venido las notas de James, que había caído al suelo. Pesaba demasiado para ser un simple sobre de pergamino.

—Espera, Prongs, aquí hay algo más.

—¿Qué? —James se giró hacia Remus y cogió el sobre. 

Lo inclinó hacia su mano y recogió algo metálico. Los tres chicos miraron con ojos como platos la placa roja que brillaba en su palma: los ribetes dorados, el león de Gryffindor y la gran C central. Remus recordó la placa de Prefecto que había recibido él el año anterior, ya que era muy parecida.

—¿Capitán? —preguntó James.

—¡Capitán! —afirmó Sirius, abrazando a su mejor amigo y revolviéndole el pelo ya desordenado—. ¡Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch! Claro, no había caído que necesitábamos a otro ahora que Gideon se ha graduado, aunque me extraña que no haya sido Fabian. ¡Felicidades, tío!

—Felicidades, Prongs. Lo harás muy bien —añadió Remus con una sonrisa, ya que, aunque personalmente no seguía el Quidditch, se alegraba por su amigo—. ¡Ahora puedes acceder al baño de los prefectos! Haremos fiestas allí sin Sirius, ¿vale?

—¡Claro, Moony! —exclamó James, ahogando la queja que soltó Sirius.

Los tres salieron de la habitación bromeando y riendo, de vuelta a la planta de abajo. Remus le quería enseñar a su madre sus maravillosas notas, y también le tenían que enviar una carta a Peter con las noticias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os gusta por favor dejad kudos y comentarios, ¡me animan a seguir!


	9. La prisión de Moony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿alguien había pedido un poco de angst?  
> Como siempre, gracias a Lucía y Michael

Después de comer unos deliciosos bocadillos hechos por la señora Lupin acompañados de más limonada, los tres chicos se acomodaron en el salón con la caja de galletas de chocolate que habían llevado. Remus y James ocuparon el sofá de dos plazas, y aunque se podría haber sentado en la butaca libre, Sirius escogió el suelo, apoyado en el sofá.

—Ha desaparecido una mujer en Londres. Bueno, una chica —dijo Remus, que había cogido la edición de la mañana del Profeta de la mesilla y lo estaba hojeando mientras los otros dos hablaban y bromeaban.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron James y Sirius al unísono, sus voces sonando como una sola.

—Laura Smith, dice aquí. Veintiún años, hija de muggles. El viernes pasado no fue a trabajar, pero los Aurores no fueron a buscarla a su piso hasta ayer. Dicen que había rastros de magia negra —respondió Remus, pasándole el periódico a James—. Está en la página 5, donde ponen las cosas que están forzados a contar pero de las que no quieren que te enteres. El nombre no me suena, pero si tiene esa edad deberíamos conocerla.

—A mi sí me suena el nombre. ¿Hay foto? —Sirius se levantó del suelo y se apoyó en la pierna de James para leer la noticia a la vez. Sus ojos recorrieron la fotografía de una chica que sonreía y jugaba con un mechón de pelo ondulado.

—¡Ya sé quién es! —exclamó James—. Era guardián del Equipo de Hufflepuff, iba a séptimo cuando nosotros hacíamos segundo. Creo que la ficharon las Arpías de Holyhead de suplente, pero en dos años no jugó ningún partido y lo dejó.

—¡Ahora me acuerdo! —añadió Sirius—. Era capitana, ¿verdad? Con ella Hufflepuff ganó la única Copa de Quidditch de los últimos cincuenta años... 

Todos guardaron silencio unos instantes, hasta que Remus cerró el periódico de golpe y lo volvió a dejar en la mesilla.

—Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer por la pobre chica. Los Aurores la encontrarán seguro, es su trabajo. Sé que están trabajando más últimamente, y en el departamento de mi padre también.

Los otros dos murmuraron afirmaciones y volvieron a contarse historias de sus veranos. Mientras Sirius relataba su escape de casa sus padres, quizá aliñada con unos cuantos detalles heroicos, la mano de Remus encontró su pelo y empezó a jugar con los mechones.

Eso no era nada inusual, y los dos habían pasado muchas noches delante de la chimenea y muchas tardes en el césped con la cabeza en el regazo del otro. Sirius era una persona muy táctil, y era frecuente que se tumbara delante de Remus pidiendo caricias, tanto en forma humana como canina. Pero esta vez, ante el repentino contacto, el sueño de la noche anterior que había conseguido ignorar durante horas volvió de golpe a la mente de Sirius. La mano de Remus apartando un mechón de su cara, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, justo antes de arrodillarse y—.

_ Sirius, basta _ , se dijo el merodeador, alejándose disimuladamente para coger una galleta de la mesita y rompiendo el contacto. Se acomodó con la espalda contra el mueble, con su cabeza fuera del alcance de las manos de Remus, y siguió contando su historia.

Después de un rato de cháchara James se levantó para ir al baño, y Sirius aprovechó el momento para girarse hacia Remus y mirarlo fijamente.

—Moony… —dijo, sin saber cómo sacar el tema. Debía tener cuidado o Remus se cerraría en banda y Sirius nunca conseguiría las respuestas que quería.

—¿Sí, Pads?

—Antes, cuando nos has enseñado la casa... hay una habitación que te has saltado. Qué tienes allí, ¿una mazmorra llena de juguetes sexuales? —decidió lanzar una broma para quitar hierro al asunto y ofrecerle una salida fácil a Remus."

—Y te gustaría verla para tomar ideas, ¿no? —Remus le siguió la broma unos instantes, pero después bajó la mirada, rompiendo el contacto visual. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, indeciso, y los ojos de Sirius siguieron la acción—. Ven. Te lo enseñaré.

Remus se levantó del sofá y tendió la mano a Sirius para que se levantara del suelo. Sin dejarlo ir el contacto lo llevó a la puerta, y metió la mano en uno de los jarrones decorativos de la estantería para sacar una llave. Era de cobre, con unas runas grabadas que Sirius no consiguió identificar. La metió en la cerradura, que ahora que estaban más cerca Sirius vio que también estaba cubierta de runas antiguas, y dio tres vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido para desvelar una habitación pequeña, de menos de cuatro metros cuadrados. Remus pulsó un interruptor de la pared y una triste bombilla iluminó una escalera que bajaba hacia el sótano de la casa. 

Cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, Remus lo guió escaleras abajo. Se encontraron con un sótano lúgubre que la luz de la bombilla no alcanzaba a iluminar completamente, pero las rejas de hierro que formaban un cubículo al final de la estancia eran bien distinguibles.

—Remus… —Sirius sintió que se quedaba sin palabras, y paseó los ojos por la estancia, odiando cada detalle. Las paredes de piedra arañadas, el aroma metálico de la sangre que el olor de desinfectante no alcanzaba a cubrir.

Remus se sentó en el último escalón, reticente a acercarse más a su prisión, y tras un breve instante de duda Sirius se sentó a su lado. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y dejó que Remus escondiera la cara en su cuello, permitiéndose un breve momento de debilidad antes de hablar contra su piel.

—Aquí es donde paso las lunas llenas. Sabes que me mordieron a los cinco años, ¿verdad? El sótano lo construyó mi padre con magia, y también puso los hechizos protectores y las runas antiguas que viste en la puerta. Al principio bajaron un colchón y cojines y mantas… Pero lo destrozaba todo, y el lobo cada vez era más grande y más violento. Luego vinieron las cadenas ancladas a la pared… hasta que las arranqué— Remus titubeó, pero siguió hablando. Sabía que si en ese momento callaba después le sería imposible volver a abrirse—. Y casi tumbé la puerta que da al salón, atraído por los cuerpos humanos de detrás. En esa época mi madre aún se pasaba la noche despierta en el sofá, y no se habría podido defender… Al final, cuando tenía 10 años, mi padre instaló la caja.

Sirius respiró hondo mientras procesaba las palabras de su amigo y estrechó el abrazo. La rabia le corría por las venas, Remus no merecía estar encerrado en una jaula, en una prisión. Pensó en la Casa de los Gritos, en Hogsmeade, y en cómo las heridas de Remus habían disminuido desde que Wormtail, Prongs y Padfoot le permitían correr la noche entera por el bosque, persiguiendo liebres y conejos.

—Lo siento, Remus. Lo siento mucho. —Era una de las únicas veces en su vida que Sirius Black no sabía qué decir. Que no tenía una broma o una exclamación inoportuna en los labios para diluir la tensión que llenaba el aire—. ¿No hay otra manera?

—No, no la hay. Bueno, el Ministerio tiene unas celdas en Londres que puedes usar gratis, pero sinceramente espero no tener que recurrir nunca a ellas. He oído verdaderas historias de terror. —Un temblor recorrió a los dos chicos, que seguían abrazados al pie de las escaleras—. Te echan a la calle en doce horas, ni siquiera tienen a un medimago… Aquí estoy bien, la mañana siguiente mi madre me prepara sopa y mi padre me cura las heridas.

—Estarías mejor en Hogwarts con nosotros. O si pudiéramos venir...

—No, Sirius, no podéis. —Remus lo paró con una mano en el pecho, que se terminó convirtiendo en un puño—. Sobreviviré. Las lunas fuera de Hogwarts son difíciles, pero ya he vivido muchas. Y ya te he dicho que mi familia me cuida lo mejor que puede. Además, le tendríamos que explicar a mis padres lo que habéis hecho...

La queja que ya salía de los labios de Sirius fue interrumpida por unos gritos de James desde el piso superior que rompieron la débil burbuja que habían creado.

—¡Chicos! Sé que os habéis escondido, ¡pero ya va siendo hora de salir! O me comeré todas las galletas de chocolate...

Sobresaltado, Remus soltó la tela de la camisa de Sirius que mantenía prisionera en su puño y se levantó. Se pasó las manos por la parte trasera de los pantalones para limpiarse de polvo y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Vamos. Tenemos que recuperar las galletas.

Sirius notó como Remus se iba encerrando por momentos, cómo escondía ese momento que habían compartido detrás de capas de sonrisas educadas y bromas sarcásticas. Por eso cuando estuvieron en el descansillo, justo antes de que Remus abriera la puerta, se movió por impulso y atrapó su muñeca.

—Espera, Remus… —cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Sirius tiró de él y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Se quedaron unidos casi un minuto, alargando el momento—. Gracias por enseñarmelo. Sé que no ha sido fácil.

—Al contrario, Pads —murmuró Remus contra el pelo negro, y Sirius tembló al notar su aliento en la oreja—. Lo difícil es esconderte cosas.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde James y Sirius se encontraban otra vez delante del Centro Nicolas Flamel, en el pueblo de Abergavenny. A eso de las cinco de la tarde la señora Lupin había salido de la casa y dicho a los tres jóvenes que vagueaban en su jardín que era hora de emprender el camino de regreso.

Los dos se quedaron mirando cómo el coche azul desaparecía carretera abajo, llevándose a Remus con él. Lo verían al cabo de pocos días, poco más de una semana, pero para llegar a ese momento aún tenía que pasar una luna llena. El brazo de James era un peso tranquilizador alrededor de sus hombros.

—¿Estás bien, tío?

—Sí, claro. Siempre estoy bien.

—Sirius Black —dijo James, volteándolo para obligarle a mirarlo a la cara—. Eso es una mentira más grande que el castillo de Hogwarts.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Sirius se decidió a hablar. No dijo nada del sótano, de lo que Remus le había enseñado ni de sus sentimientos al respeto. Se fue por la tangente, y recuperó algo que le había molestado esa mañana que tan lejana parecía.

—Tío, ¿crees que Remus se ha liado con el muggle ese?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué muggle?

—Ese, el de la biblioteca, con el nombre Galés. No me dió buena espina —Sirius bufó y enterró las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Ya viste cómo le tocaba la mano a Moony y se sonrojaba. Además, le perdonó las multas por devolver los libros tarde, y le invitó a pasar un fin de semana entero con su familia.

—No lo sé, tío. No me fijé, pero el chico me pareció simpático. De todos modos eso es algo que nos tiene que contar Moony, y ya lo hará cuando quiera.

James cogió del brazo a su mejor amigo y lo arrastró hacia el interior del edificio sin decir nada más. Fingió no saber el motivo del recelo de Sirius, aunque a veces tenía ganas de darles una buena colleja a los dos a ver si así se dejaban de tonterías.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os gusta por favor dejad kudos y comentarios, ¡me animan a seguir!


	10. Luna Llena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias a Lucía y Michael por el beteo. Sinceramente pensaba que dejaría esto a medias, pero no me quiero arriesgar a sufrir la fúria de Lu.  
> Warning, uso de la m word hacia el final del capítulo (Sirius refiriéndose a si mismo)

_Lunes, 9 de Agosto de 1976_

_El Eisteddfod en Cardigan (por favor, zero bromas con el nombre) fue precioso, ojalá hubierais podido venir. Me habría gustado enseñaros esta parte de Gales. Había muchos estantes de comida típica y lecturas de poesía, y me lo pasé fenomenal, aunque noto en los huesos el cansancio de dormir en el suelo tan cerca de la luna llena._

_Será una de las lunas más largas del año, saldrá hacia las 8 y media y se pondrá pasadas las 7 y media de la mañana. Y las lunas en casa nunca son bonitas, preferiría mil veces estar en Hogwarts, pero me las apañaré. Siempre lo he hecho. Y cuando llegue la próxima ya volveremos a estar los cuatro. No quiero que Prongs y tú vengáis esta noche, así que por favor no insistas más._

_Además, aunque vinierais, no podríais hacer nada. Mis padres no pueden saber que cuando estamos en Hogwarts salimos de la Casa de los Gritos y vamos al Bosque Prohibido._

_Hasta el domingo,_

_Remus John Lupin_

_PD: Gracias por el chocolate, me lo estoy guardando para mañana. Dale a James las gracias de mi parte también._

_PD2: Recuerda escribir la carta a Hogwarts con las asignaturas que coges para el año que viene, que el límite es mañana y sé que te has olvidado._

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, Sirius terminó la enésima relectura de la carta y giró sobre sí mismo para poder mirar el techo. El calor del verano había llegado con fuerza, y aunque el Sol estaba ya cercano al horizonte el bochorno no disminuía.

Pero Sirius intentó no pensar en el movimiento del astro rey por el firmamento: cada minuto suponía que el anochecer, y con él la Luna Llena, estaban más cerca. Llevaba todo el día de mal humor, y la carta de Remus que había llegado justo después del almuerzo no había contribuido a mejorarlo.

Se imaginó a Remus solo durante once horas, en esa jaula que Lyall Lupin había construido en el sótano de la casa. Lejos de su manada, aullando y arrancándose la piel de frustración, ya que si el lobo no podía conseguir sangre la tomaba del mismo Remus. Imaginó las heridas que tendría al día siguiente, y recordó todas las mañanas que se había colado en la enfermería para verlo dormir mientras tendría que estar en clase.

Remus, que definitivamente era el más bueno de los cuatro merodeadores. Lleno de contradicciones, que siempre tenía una palabra amable para los estudiantes de primero que se perdían de camino a clase y los más grandes que se agobiaban antes de los exámenes. Pero que también tenía las mejores ideas, y que con su don para encontrar hechizos complicados en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca había hecho realidad las bromas más imposibles.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad Remus? —murmuró a la habitación vacía, hablando consigo mismo—. Sé que te las puedes apañar solo, pero no deberías tener que hacerlo.

Al final, cansado de que las cuatro paredes de la habitación no le respondieran, Sirius se levantó y cruzó el rellano hasta la habitación de James. Se lo encontró sentado de piernas cruzadas en la cama, delante de una maqueta de un campo de Quidditch. Era cara, el último modelo, y el mismo que usaban entrenadores y seleccionadores nacionales. Se la habían comprado sus padres en Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch unos días atrás, después de saber que lo habían hecho Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

—¿Sigues planeando jugadas, Prongs? —preguntó Sirius, tirándose encima de la cama a su lado. Miró el campo en miniatura, en la que catorce figuras, siete rojas y siete verdes, representaban los dos equipos.

—Sí, un momento.

James levantó la mano izquierda para pedir silencio y terminó el movimiento. Con la varita movió uno de los Cazadores rojos a una nueva posición, y luego tocó la base de la maqueta para enseñarle a Sirius la jugada final.

—Interesante… —dijo éste, agradeciendo la distracción. Sus ojos siguieron atentamente los movimientos de las figuras en el campo de juego. Uno de los Cazadores rojos soltó la Quaffle a media jugada y la recogió otra figura del mismo color que volaba unos centímetros más abajo. 

—Sí, me he fijado que la mayoría de jugadas son planas. Es decir, que a parte de los Buscadores que sobrevuelan el campo, el resto de jugadores siempre se mueven a la altura de los aros. Creo que si añadimos movimiento en el eje vertical, podemos crear jugadas nuevas y sorprender al rival.

—Es muy buena idea, y creo que tú, Fabian y MacDonald lo podéis conseguir. Me preocupan los puestos que tenemos que cubrir, se nos han ido tres jugadores muy buenos. Gideon sabía que había 3 jugadores titulares de séptimo, debería haber buscado y entrenado substitutos el año pasado.

—Uhm, quizá —dijo James, que no tenía muchas ganas de criticar al que había sido Capitán del equipo antes que él.

—¿Crees que McGonagall me dejará jugar este año?

—No lo sé, tío, espero que sí. Te necesitamos en el equipo, y McGonagall lo sabe. No hará nada que perjudique al equipo de Gryffindor. ¿Cómo ves a McKinnon como bateadora titular? Si este año se vuelve a presentar a las pruebas, claro está —preguntó, refiriéndose a la chica de su año que había cubierto el puesto de Sirius en el partido contra Ravenclaw. James apuntó el nombre en el trozo de pergamino que tenía a su lado acompañado de un par de interrogantes.

—Seguro que se presenta, y más ahora que Gideon se ha graduado. Le falta un poco de trabajo, pero creo que puede ser buena.

—Tienes razón. Lástima que el año pasado sólo la viéramos jugar un partido… También necesitamos un Guardián y un Buscador, y esos me preocupan más.

—Casi que doy gracias a Merlín de que Harpax McLaggen se haya graduado, aunque ahora nos toque buscar otro Guardián. Era un creído insoportable.

—¡Chocábais todo el rato porque tú también eres un creído, Padfoot!

—Escucha, ¡yo he venido aquí a ayudarte! —respondió Sirius con una mano en el pecho, fingiendo ofensa—. No para que me ataques de esta manera, rompiendo una amistad de cinco años.

—Sólo digo la verdad —rió James—. Y has venido aquí para que te entretenga y no te deje pensar en Moony.

Sirius bufó ante la verdad presentada por su mejor amigo, que lo conocía como a un hermano, y escondió la cara en el colchón. Le tendió la carta de Remus para que la leyera también.

—Sólo estoy preocupado, Prongs.

—Ya lo sé, ¿crees que yo no? Pero desde aquí no puedes hacer nada, no te tortures más.

—¡Pero podríamos hacerlo! Él mismo ha dicho que lejos de nosotros siempre lo pasa peor, y esta será una de las lunas más largas del año. ¡Once horas! 

—No, sabes que no podemos… Remus estará bien, ha pasado por eso muchas veces, y ya sabes que su cuerpo sana muy rápido. A veces eres demasiado sobreprotector, Padfood.

—¡No soy sobreprotector! —protestó Sirius.

—Sí, lo eres, y así solo conseguirás alejar a Remus. Moony aprecia mucho su libertad, y no lo puedes forzar a aceptar ayuda. Tienes que esperar a que la pida.

—El problema es que Remus no la pedirá, nunca pide nada. ¿Y no es eso exactamente lo que hicimos cuando nos convertimos en animagos sin decírselo? Obligarlo a aceptar ayuda, digo.

—Quizá sí, pero no le obligamos a dejarnos entrar en la Casa de los Gritos. Eso lo hizo él porque quiso.

—Que no siente precedente, Potter, pero quizá tienes razón. Moony parecía bastante molesto en la carta que me ha enviado hoy ¿Quieres escribirle una carta juntos para que la lea mañana?

—Me parece bien, le puedo contar las jugadas que he diseñado y los planes para el equipo.

—¡Eso lo encontrará tan aburrido que se volverá a dormir!

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Sirius se incorporó de golpe. Él y James habían seguido hablando de Quidditch un rato más, pero al final había dejado al Capitán organizar las jugadas y había caído en una siesta intranquila.

—¡La carta para Hogwarts! —gritó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James, concentrado en el movimiento de uno de los bateadores.

—Tenemos que enviar la carta con los ÉXTASIS que escogemos, tío. Mañana hace una semana desde que recibimos las notas.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó James, y se levantó de un salto para coger la hoja que tenía que rellenar de su escritorio. Sirius simplemente agitó su varita y murmuró un _Accio_ , y su hoja llegó volando desde su habitación.

—¿Sabes cuáles cogerás?

—Claro. Bueno, no tenemos muchas opciones. Transfiguración, Defensa, Pociones y Encantamientos las tenemos que coger sí o sí para ser Aurores —recitó James, que se había aprendido de memoria los requerimientos desde que tuvo la sesión de Orientación Laboral con McGonagall—. Eso nos deja… hasta 3 asignaturas extra, aunque no las cogeré todas.

—No, yo tampoco. A parte de esas creo que cogeré Astronomía, que saqué un Extraordinario y no será demasiado difícil. Además, Moony me dijo que seguramente la cogía —dijo Sirius, mientras cruzaba las casillas junto a sus asignaturas elegidas.

—Sí, yo he pensado que puedo coger Estudios Muggles. Cinco asignaturas es asumible, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. ¿Te ha dicho Wormtail cuales quiere coger?

—Transfiguración seguro, y Encantamientos y Herbología. Nos lo dijo en la carta del domingo. Aún no sabía si escoger Adivinación o Criaturas como cuarta.

James estaba terminando de marcar sus opciones cuando la voz de Euphemia Potter subió por las escaleras llamándolos a cenar. Los dos merodeadores lanzaron sendos encantamientos para secar rápidamente la tinta de sus pergaminos, aunque se suponía que no podían usar magia aún, y se espabilaron escaleras abajo para mandarlos a Hogwarts antes de sentarse a comer.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó James. Sirius se había colado en su habitación y debajo de su colcha en mitad de la noche, aunque no le había despertado. James tampoco podía dormir, pensando en sus propias cosas, pero sobre todo en la luna llena que brillaba en el exterior.

—Nada —mintió Sirius.

James alargó el silencio unos segundos, hasta que en la oscuridad se giró hacia su mejor amigo.

—¿Quieres que abra la luz?

—No. —Sirius necesitaba la protección de la oscuridad para decir las palabras que llevaba rato preparándose. No podría soportar ver otra vez la expresión de asco que había cubierto la cara de Regulus, no otra vez. No en la cara de James, por favor—. Da igual, no es nada. Puedes dormir.

—Venga, Padfoot. Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir, escúpelo ya. Soy tu hermano, ¿no?

—Sí, ese es el problema. —Sirius se armó de valor, inspiró hondo y finalmente habló, y cuando las palabras empezaron a salir parecía incapaz de pararlas—: Creo que… Bueno, no. No lo creo, lo sé. Soy maricón. Es decir, que me gustan los chicos. No las chicas.

Durante un momento, James se quedó mudo. No de sorpresa, ya que cuando Sirius por fin habló, las palabras tenían todo el sentido del mundo. Pero sí que necesitó unos segundos para asimilarlo, durante los cuales Sirius siguió hablando, una retahíla de palabras para llenar el silencio que habían dejado de tener sentido.

—Ah —respondió finalmente, decidiendo que la mejor manera de seguir la conversación era bromeando—. Eso quiere decir… ¿que cuando te masturbas piensas en chicos?

—Sí, la mayoría de las veces. Lo he intentado durante años, tío, pero con chicas nunca me ha terminado de funcionar. ¿Sabes la revista de Wormtail? —preguntó, refiriéndose al ejemplar de  _ Brujas Calientes _ que los cuatro merodeadores sabían que Peter tenía escondido debajo de su colchón.

—Sí, claro.

—Pues una vez se la cogí, pero la verdad no entendí por qué os gustaba tanto. Pero el verano pasado, en un mercadillo muggle cerca de Grimmauld Place, encontré una similar pero con chicos.

—Entonces… eso quiere decir que cuando nos duchamos todos juntos después de un entreno o un partido…

—¡No! —exclamó Sirius, ofendido—. Eso es asqueroso, tío. Eres mi hermano, sería super raro. Te prometo que nunca he pensado en ti de esa forma, sería como pensar en… en Regulus.

—Es verdad. Lo siento por siquiera sugerirlo.

—Igual que a ti no te gustan todas las chicas del mundo, Prongs, a mi no me gustan todos los chicos del mundo.

—Ya, tiene sentido… ¡Pero es que ninguna otra chica se compara a Evans, Padfoot! Es preciosa, y tan lista…

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—¿Y te gusta algún chico?

—¡No! —dijo Sirius, demasiado fuerte. Se quedó callado un momento, escuchando con atención, y al no escuchar pasos en el pasillo siguió hablando—. No me gusta nadie.

Aún en la oscuridad, James detectó que las palabras de Sirius no eran ciertas. Pero decidió no presionarlo demasiado, ya había desvelado demasiados secretos aquella noche.

—Vale. Anda, intenta dormir. Puedes quedarte, si quieres.

Sirius no respondió nada más, pero se dio la vuelta y se acomodó para intentar dormir. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar, con un murmullo. No sabía si James ya se había dormido, pero sentía que debía soltarlas

—Gracias.

—No las des. Te quiero, Padfoot. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os gusta por favor dejad kudos y comentarios, ¡me animan a seguir!


	11. ¡Bienvenidos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo casi dos meses bloqueadísima con este fic, y para ser sincera el capítulo no está revisado. Pero prefiero colgaros lo que tengo a dejarlo en el drive. Espero que os guste, lo siento :(  
> 

—Jamie, cariño, ¿a qué hora llegan tus amigos mañana? —preguntó Euphemia Potter durante el desayuno del sábado, el día anterior a la llegada de la otra mitad de los merodeadores.

—Por la tarde mamá, les dije que a partir de las cuatro.

—De acuerdo, pues después del almuerzo conectaré la chimenea del salón Red Flu, así ya estará hecho —añadió su padre—. ¿Les disteis la contraseña?

—Sí —respondió Sirius—. A Remus se la dijimos cuando fuimos a verle, y a Peter se la enviamos por carta.

—Perfecto. Esta tarde los dos me ayudaréis a limpiar y preparar las habitaciones de invitados, que sino mañana nos pillará el toro. Recuerda que tu padre y yo no estaremos en casa, tu tía Aditi nos ha invitado a tomar el té y no podemos decir que no. Tu prima Bishakha se ha prometido con uno de los hermanos Patil y creo que nos lo quiere presentar.

James y Sirius gruñeron ante las palabras de la madre del primero. Habían planeado un día glorioso de hacer absolutamente nada excepto volar un rato y tumbarse al lado del río que recorría los grandes terrenos de la propiedad de los Potter.

—Pero pensaba que iban a dormir en nuestras habitaciones, podemos añadir una cama en cada una. Sirius durmió en la mía la primera noche.

—No digas tonterías, hijo. Esta casa tiene habitaciones de sobra, y no haré que mis invitados duerman en butacas transfiguradas durante dos semanas. Todo el mundo merece un poco de privacidad.

—Tu padre tiene razón, James. Los otros años se quedaban sólo un fin de semana y os podíais apilar todos en la misma habitación, pero este año es distinto. ¿Qué clase de huéspedes seríamos?

—Los chicos están demasiado acostumbrados a Hogwarts, Fleamont. No quiero pensar en la pocilga que debe ser su habitación.

—Las habitaciones de Hogwarts siempre han sido pocilgas, ‘Phemia, pero bien que te colabas en la de los chicos para visitarme. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que a Septimus Weasley…?

James dejó a sus padres rememorando batallitas de tiempos pasados y se levantó de la mesa, llevando su plato hasta el fregadero. Sirius hizo lo mismo y los dos salieron al jardín por la puerta de la cocina, con la intención de disfrutar de su mañana de libertad antes de los trabajos forzados que les tocaría hacer por la tarde.

* * *

A las cuatro menos diez minutos de la tarde del día siguiente Sirius Black, recién duchado y con el pelo aún húmedo, se plantó delante de la chimenea. Intentó sentarse en uno de los mullidos sofás de color crema pero a los dos minutos se levantó. El fuego crepitó, lamiendo los leños que lo alimentaban, y Sirius empezó a pasear por la habitación.

James Potter lo observaba desde una de las butacas, tumbado con la espalda contra uno de los brazos y las piernas encima del otro. Justo cuando el reloj del salón empezó a dar los cuartos aprovechó que Sirius le estaba dando la espalda para tirarle un cojín con la precisión que le habían dado tres años jugando como Cazador.

—Auch —se quejó Sirius, aunque era imposible que la colisión del cojín con su cabeza hubiera dolido. Se agachó para recogerlo del suelo y se lo tiró de vuelta, acertando en la cara de James y dejándolo con las gafas torcidas.

En ese momento la chimenea empezó a ronronear, indicando que alguien estaba intentando llegar a la residencia Potter mediante la Red Flu. Los dos merodeadores se giraron hacia el hogar, su disputa completamente olvidada, y vieron como una figura bajita y rechoncha salía dando un traspié, arrastrando un baúl de Hogwarts detrás de sí.

—¡Pete! —exclamó James, saltando de la butaca y corriendo hacia uno de sus mejores amigos, envolviendolo en un abrazo y revolviéndole el pelo.

—Hey, Wormtail —dijo Sirius intentando disimular la decepción, y por primera vez se tuvo que admitir que se estaba muriendo de ganas de ver a Remus. Se forzó a sonreír y chocó las palmas con Peter cuando este se deshizo del agarre de James—. ¿Qué tal el verano?

—¡Muy bien! —respondió éste con una risita—. Sabéis que fui a Mallorca con mis padres, ¿verdad? Pues estuvimos en un hotel muggle que escogió mi padre, y había una chica. Anna, se llamaba. Bueno, pues era preciosa, y una noche—

Peter no pudo terminar su monólogo porque la chimenea volvió a ronronear y esta vez dio paso a Remus Lupin, que tuvo que agachar la cabeza para no darse un golpe al salir del hogar. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta blanca, bermudas beige y arrastraba también su equipaje.

La cara de Sirius se iluminó al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo. Al separarse de él se fijó en la nueva marca que recorría la mejilla de Remus, de la oreja derecha al mentón, y le asaltó el impulso de recorrerla con el dedo.

—¿¿Has crecido más?? —preguntó, sorprendido, al ver que la barbilla de Remus estaba ahora a la altura de su oreja, cuando unos días atrás habían sido sus labios.

—Sí… suele pasar después de unos días en la cama. Ey, Peter, ¿qué tal? ¡Cuánto tiempo! 

—Ya ves, Moony. Lo siento por no poder venir el otro día… Justo estábamos visitando a mi tía Ophelia unos días, y no pude escaparme.

—No te preocupes, no te preocupes.

—Bueno, chicos —los interrumpió James, tomando el rol de huésped en ausencia de sus padres—. Seguidme, os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones.

Sirius cogió una de las asas del baúl de Remus, mientras que James ayudó a Peter con el suyo. A paso de tortuga los cuatro subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al descansillo del piso superior, y James los guió hasta el estrecho pasillo que había pasadas las escaleras al segundo piso.

—Aquí tenéis las habitaciones, y este es el baño que compartiréis —explicó James, señalando tres puertas contiguas—. ¿Cómo os las queréis repartir?

—A mi me da igual —respondió Remus, dejando su baúl en el suelo y encogiéndose de hombros—. Que escoja Wormtail.

—La de la derecha es un poquito más grande —se chivó Sirius.

—¡Pues me pido esa! —gritó Peter, abriendo la puerta de golpe y entrando en su nueva habitación.

La habitación no era nada del otro mundo, con una cama doble y un armario empotrado. Pero habían dejado las grandes ventanas abiertas durante todo el día y ya no olía a polvo sino a campo y verano.

—Esta es la mía, entonces —dijo Remus, abriendo la otra puerta. Sirius lo ayudó a cargar con el baúl otra vez y juntos lo entraron a la habitación.

Sirius no había mentido, la habitación era pequeña. Tenía simplemente una cama individual y una cómoda con un jarrón de flores. Remus se acercó a la ventana abierta y observó el jardín trasero, con las hortensias de la señora Potter y diversos bancos a la sombra de las copas de los árboles.

Sirius cerró la puerta detrás de sí y eliminó los dos míseros metros que los separaban. Se situó detrás de Remus, la ropa de sus camisetas rozándose, y observó también el jardín.

—Moony… —empezó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

—No me mientas, Remus.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, entonces? —Remus se giró y con un pequeño salto se subió al alféizar de la ventana, dejando que sus piernas se balancearan sin tocar el suelo—. Hace cinco días intenté arrancarme la piel a tiras y me desperté con las peores heridas en meses. Pero mi padre me curó lo mejor que pudo, dormí dos días seguidos y me levanté tres centímetros más alto. Y dentro de veintitrés días tendré que volver a pasar por ello. Y nunca termina, Padfoot, nunca termina.

Sirius actuó por impulso y se permitió a sí mismo avanzar medio paso. De golpe estaba entre las piernas de Remus y su mano se levantó hasta su cara. Recorrió la cicatriz que antes le había llamado la atención con el pulgar, de la oreja al mentón, y acunó la mejilla de Remus en la palma de su mano.

—Remus —Sirius repitió el nombre con voz queda, ya que en ese momento esa palabra de dos sílabas era lo único que tenía sentido—. Remus, estoy aquí. No tienes que pasar por ello solo, ¿sabes?

—Sirius… —la mano de Remus voló al hombro de Sirius y atrapó la tela roja de la camiseta en su puño. Los ojos de Sirius volaron a observar los labios que acababan de pronunciar su nombre. Instintivamente se mojó los suyos con la punta de la lengua y se inclinó levemente.

Remus le devolvió la mirada con los ojos atentos, la expresión abierta y una calma que a Sirius le gustaría poseer. Sirius quiere memorizar cada peca, cada cicatriz, cada destello dorado de esos ojos. Memorizarlo y atesorar el recuerdo para siempre.

—¡Padfoot, Moony! —gritó la voz de James, un segundo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera.

Sirius dio un salto atrás por instinto y rompió el contacto entre los dos cuerpos. En cuestión de un pestañeo el momento se había roto. Giró la vista hacia el umbral de la puerta y vio a James, que había perdido su camiseta y había ganado un vistoso bañador. Detrás suyo estaba Peter, también sin camiseta pero con un bañador menos cantoso y dos toallas colgando del hombro.

—¿Y ese bañador? —dijo Remus con un bufido, sin terminar de comprender lo que veían sus ojos. La prenda de ropa era escarlata con rombos dorados, y por la pernera derecha se paseaba un león que abrió las fauces en un rugido mudo.

—Uno debe mostrar un poco de orgullo de Casa —contestó James, plantando una mano en su cintura y pasando la otra por su pelo ya despeinado—. Venga va, bajemos al río antes de que deje de hacer calor.

—No he llevado bañador, Prongs.

—No pasa nada, yo te dejo uno. Tengo varios.

—De acuerdo. —Remus saltó del alféizar de la ventana y flexionó las rodillas cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Empezó a salir de la habitación pero se paró en el umbral al ver que Sirius no lo seguía, y se giró apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Vienes, Padfoot?

—Sí, claro. —Sirius sacudió la cabeza de manera muy similar a como lo haría un perro, con los mechones de pelo aún húmedos volando alrededor de su cara. Se forzó a mostrar una sonrisa y siguió a Remus al pasillo, aunque cuando pasaron por delante de su habitación se refugió allí con la excusa de ponerse su bañador. _¿Qué coño acababa de pasar?_

_* * *_

Esa noche, después de cenar, los cuatro merodeadores ignoraron sus respectivas habitaciones y se juntaron en el suelo de la habitación de James. Movieron las mantas y almohadas para estar cómodos, y mientras rulaban un par de botellas de Agua Alegre contaron anécdotas de sus respectivos veranos, compartieron miedos e ilusiones sobre el curso que justo empezaban.

Sirius se empapó de la risa fácil de James, las bromas de Peter, la voz ronca de Remus y su presencia constante a su lado. Esos ojos que lo miraban y parecían entender todos sus demonios sin que Sirius los tuviera que expresar. Al fin y al cabo, el mejor remedio para olvidar la familia en la que había tenido la desgracia de nacer era rodearse de la familia que había escogido.

Progresivamente, los cuatro se durmieron en el suelo de la habitación de James. Sirius fue el último en cerrar los ojos, y justo antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta que su casa no era Hogwarts, ni Gryffindor. Su casa eran sus amigos.


	12. En un cobertizo de piedra

A Remus Lupin no le gustaba el Quidditch, y eso era algo que prácticamente todo Hogwarts sabía. Aunque era el mejor amigo de dos de los jugadores estrella de la escuela, nunca le había terminado de gustar ese peligroso juego que involucraba escobas voladoras y pelotas que te podían romper los huesos. 

Aún así, si alguien le preguntase a Remus cuál era su equipo de Quidditch favorito, su respuesta habría sido, sin rastro de vacilación, las Catapultas de Caerphilly. Nunca había visto ningún partido suyo, pero asociaba el equipo galés con su infancia, cuando se sentaba en la falda de su padre y juntos escuchaban la retransmisión en la Red Mágica Inalámbrica. Y si el partido de las Catapultas caía después de una luna llena Lyall Lupin llevaba la radio a la habitación de Remus y se sentaba en el borde de su cama. Y desde que iba a Hogwarts, cada lunes ojeaba la sección deportiva del Profeta para ver los resultados del partido, y siempre incluía algún comentario sobre ellos en la carta semanal a sus padres.

Así pues, la única razón por la que Remus Lupin iba a ver todos y cada uno de los partidos de la Copa Intercasa de Quidditch y se sentaba al lado de Peter Pettigrew era la lealtad que le unía a los dos merodeadores que sí jugaban, aunque siempre aplaudiera en los momentos equivocados. Eso, y para qué engañarnos, admirar a Sirius Black con pantalones ajustados y luciendo bíceps cada vez que golpeaba la Bludger con el bate.

Eso justamente era lo que estaba haciendo aquella tarde de mediados de Agosto, tumbado a la sombra de un roble en el jardín de James. En su regazo yacía una carta de Lily que había abandonado hacía un largo rato a cambio de observar la figura del bateador. Una racha de viento un poco más fuerte de lo habitual amenazó con arrencarle las hojas de libreta de la mano, así que se apresuró a guardarlas dentro de un libro.

En ese momento Sirius estaba golpeando una Bludger, que voló con una puntería admirable hacia James. Pero el cazador la vio y la esquivó haciendo una pirueta en el aire, para terminar colando la Quaffle en los aros flotantes de detrás de Caradoc Dearborn. Sesenta a cincuenta a favor del equipo de James.

Desde el otro lado del campo improvisado Peter vitoreó a su compañero y alzó los puños en celebración, pero tuvo que volver a agarrarse rápidamente cuando estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba. Aunque era mejor volador que Remus nunca había tenido la habilidad innata de James y Sirius, y durante los partidos veraniegos normalmente acababa jugando de Guardián, que era la posición que menos movimiento requería.

Una alarma sonó señalando el final del partido y los seis jugadores aterrizaron, algunos más grácilmente que otros. Dearborn, el único no Gryffindor de los presentes, se acercó a James para darle la mano y felicitarlo por la victoria. Sirius y Gideon Prewett, los dos bateadores, se encargaron de dominar la Bludger y encerrarla en la caja de material. Se acercaron hacia Remus, hablando del entrenamiento del último en la Academia de Aurores.

—Los novatos tenemos una semana de vacaciones, pero el día 23 tengo que estar de vuelta en Londres. Esa es la semana de más movimiento en el Callejón Diagón, y nos harán patrullar de incógnito haciendo pareja con un Auror de verdad, como parte del curso de Sigilo. Y aquellos que saquemos mejor resultado podremos ir a King’s Cross el día 1.

—¿Y el resto de clases? —preguntó Sirius mientras se tumbaba al lado de Remus, a la sombra del roble. Levantó los brazos mientras estiraba los músculos de los hombros y la espalda, y por el rabillo del ojo Remus siguió el movimiento de su camiseta y la franja de piel blanca que eso reveló.

Remus notó que su boca se secaba y el calor llenaba sus mejillas, así que se apresuró a esconder la cara detrás de su libro antes de que alguien se dirigiera a él. A su alrededor empezaron diversas conversaciones paralelas, y Remus siguió leyendo sin intentar hacerse hueco pero prestando atención a todo. Dearborn se sentó al lado de Sirius, James justo delante y el resto de jugadores a su alrededor, formando una especie de círculo a la sombra del roble. 

—¡Hey, Capitán! —exclamó Fabian al sentarse—. ¿Qué planes tienes para el año?

—De momento, encontrar un Guardián y un Buscador decentes. Y si McKinnon se presenta, tendremos a la segunda Bateadora. Ya te lo he dicho antes, pero… me sabe mal que McGonagall no te haya hecho Capitán a ti.

—¡No te preocupes! —respondió el pequeño de los hermanos Prewett, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sus razones tendrá. Y casi que me alegro, necesito centrarme en los ÉXTASIS si quiero entrar en la Academia de Aurores.

—¡Bien dicho, hermanito! —Gideon le revolvió el pelo a su hermano, y este se quejó y lo empujó para librarse del agarre—. El año que viene te quiero ver en la Academia. Y dentro de dos años a vosotros dos, Black y Potter. Un consejo, Potter, cuando reserves el campo para los entrenos intenta evitar el último turno: ahora se entrena bien, pero a finales de Octubre a las cinco de la tarde ya es oscuro. Pero también debes evitar el primer turno del Sábado: los de sexto tendréis el cursillo de Aparición a esa hora. Encajarlo todo puede ser un poco complicado, pero si tienes cualquier duda me puedes enviar una lechuza, y la Profesora McGonagall siempre ayuda en todo.

—Gracias, Prewett —respondió James, con cara de concentración. Debía estar repitiendo mentalmente todo lo que Gideon había dicho, para no olvidarse de nada—. De hecho te quería comentar algo sobre unas jugadas en las que he estado pensando...

James paró de hablar repentinamente y miró fijamente a Caradoc, que había estado escuchando con atención lo que decía. Sí, eran amigos y jugaban juntos durante el verano, pero no podía olvidarse que en Hogwarts sería Capitán de un equipo rival.

—Bueno, puedo ver cuando sobro en una conversación. —El Ravenclaw se levantó del césped con un gesto despreocupado—. No te preocupes, Potter, no tengo ningún interés en robarte las técnicas. Prefiero ganarte con juego limpio. Black, ¿me enseñas esa moto de la que has hablado antes?

—¡Claro! —Sirius se levantó también de un salto y empezó a andar hacia la casa siguiendo al otro chico, revolviendo el pelo de James cuando pasó por su lado. Justo antes de irse a Remus le pareció que lo miraba de reojo, pero el contacto visual duró menos de un segundo.

* * *

Sirius abrió la puerta del pequeño cobertizo de piedra donde guardaba su moto. Sujetó la puerta para que Caradoc entrara, y luego la cerró detrás de sí. El Ravenclaw lo miró fijamente con sus ojos marrones mientras corría la cortina de la única ventana y dejaba la estancia en la penumbra.

—Pues esta es la moto. La encontré en un mercadillo muggle y la estuve arreglando durante más de un mes. Aún no le he puesto nombre, me lo tengo que pensar… 

—Black, no te he traído aquí para que me hables de la moto. 

Caradoc se acercó y lo acorraló contra la puerta. Sirius levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos grises en los marrones de él. Los dos chicos se evaluaron y midieron mutuamente, retando al otro a dar el primer paso.

—Lo sé.

Al final el paso lo dio Sirius, cogiéndolo de la tela de la camiseta y atrayéndolo hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Apresurado, lleno de lengua y dientes. Igual que los que habían compartido el año anterior en el invernadero, detrás del tapiz del tercer piso, en el aula abandonada cerca de la torre de Divinación. Era una danza fácil que conocían a la perfección.

Caradoc lo empujó contra la puerta y lo besó con más fuerza, mientras empezaba a pelearse con el cordón que ataba los pantalones de deporte de Sirius. Este lo empujó los pocos metros que los separaban de la pared contraria y lo encajó entre dos estanterías. Sus bruscos movimientos golpearon una regadera, que cayó contra el suelo con un ruido metálico, aunque ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

Sirius se arrodilló de repente, golpeando el duro suelo con las rodillas. Estaba seguro que a la mañana siguiente tendría sendos moratones, pero le daba igual. Siempre los podía atribuir a un mal aterrizaje durante el partido Quidditch. 

Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza Sirius le bajó los pantalones y le sujetó las caderas con las manos. Lo que estaban haciendo tenía un único objetivo, con el cual eran bien familiares: pasar un buen rato, correrse antes de salir de la habitación, volver con sus respectivos amigos y esconder lo que hacían con otros chicos a oscuras. Ninguno de los dos se autoengañaba con ilusiones o sentimientos románticos. Era Caradoc Dearborn, Ravenclaw, jugador de Quidditch y sangre pura, pero podría haber sido cualquier otro chico de Hogwarts.


End file.
